


《Whipping Boy》

by raojia



Series: 欢迎来到宿命的ABO [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.原作向ABO2.某种意义上算是H/C3. 我流OOC，慎“落日西沉，我希望在黑暗里看见更多，为了在你眼神的火中点燃你，我千百遍轻声的献祭。我想将自己奉献给你，我想在你的心中升起，如同孩子在喧响欢呼的清晨中，祈祷，如焰火燃烧最孤独的星。”——《致莎乐美的信》；[奥地利]赖内•玛利亚•里尔克
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 欢迎来到宿命的ABO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664659
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.原作向ABO  
> 2.某种意义上算是H/C  
> 3\. 我流OOC，慎 
> 
> “落日西沉，我希望在黑暗里看见更多，为了在你眼神的火中点燃你，我千百遍轻声的献祭。我想将自己奉献给你，我想在你的心中升起，如同孩子在喧响欢呼的清晨中，祈祷，如焰火燃烧最孤独的星。” 
> 
> ——《致莎乐美的信》；[奥地利]赖内•玛利亚•里尔克

“说起来，你一直都是个beta吧，罗。” 

多弗朗明哥接过baby-5递上的箱子，又从中取出一管针剂，透明的液体从注射口顶端渗出，隐约带着些许不详的气息。 

“知道凯撒到底有有用吗？”他粗暴的将针管捅进罗手背的静脉，似乎极享受那些液体被血液吞噬的感觉，一字一句，虚浮的欢愉压下残忍的乖戾。“免费告诉你一个信息吧，近些年才在市面上出现的’诱导素’，也是凯撒的手笔。” 

海楼石的束缚下，罗的整条小臂骤然一紧。 

但是来不及了。 

他听见自己的喉咙里滚出粗粝的咯咯声，喉骨仿佛压在气管之上滚动，诱导素顺着静脉逆向爬行，受体蛋白被强制结合，阻断基因失效，潜在基因激活，解码转录翻译一气呵成，后颈表皮下新长成的腺体正一跳一跳的凸显自己的存在，原本就因失血和中枪而冰冷的身体更是因为能量的大幅消耗而冷到血管发青。氧气不够，能量不够，体力也不够，对于beta来说本应毫无用处的器官被强制诱导着二次发育，针扎般细碎的痛同一时间一起在体内爆开，是犹如万蚁噬身般令人绝望的恐惧。 

“前线想要alpha战斗，王族想要omega取乐，而beta一辈子都只能是卖不出高价的次品，现在我给你新的身份，你应该要感谢我，罗。” 

多弗朗明哥的的笑声在大厅里肆无忌惮的回荡，而剧痛之中罗却被种种闻所未闻的味道突然占据了鼻腔，在一阵又一阵的冷汗间被熏的只想干呕。 

“你……”罗大口大口的喘息着，意图摆脱空气间种种纠缠的味道，然而龙舌兰激烈的醇香根本就是在愈演愈烈，他的眼前一阵阵发黑，剧痛之后体内又开始泛上诡异的奇痒，多弗朗明哥正在用自己的信息素对他施压，他感觉到了，却毫无办法。 

“你，”他掐着左手的掌心让自己清醒，又用右手冲着多弗朗明哥比出了一个中指，在海楼石的束缚下，哪怕这么简单的动作都能耗空他全部的力气，“该死的人一直是你。” 

“呋呋呋呋，”多弗朗明哥怒极反笑，只是道，“不错的眼神，那我现在就再给你最后上一课。除了在标记后又被抛弃以外，对omega来说，怎样发情期最痛苦呢？” 

他的世界忽然落水般黑了下去。 

“答案是，在刚分化的时候，被迫发情。” 

信息素，有如实质般的信息素，有如海水般铺天盖地的信息素，受到影响的身体从神经末梢开始颤抖，连到胃部都因为抽搐而开始发酸，无数枪伤割伤一同在此发作，就好像这是一场疼痛的狂欢。 

他的身体开始在椅子上痉挛起来，却又因为海楼石的束缚而无力挣脱，有什么东西即将在他的体内苏醒，却偏偏是不受他控制的梦魇与恶魔。 

龙舌兰，还有海盐…… 

海盐？ 

在被干咳生生夺走发言权的同时他又听见多弗朗明哥开口，残忍得揭开往昔梦中的陈旧伤疤，“你会作为一个omega，在极度的空虚和折磨中可悲的死去。” 

我……还不能…… 

地动山摇。 

“特拉仔——” 

那个有着海盐气息的alpha在线偶被断头的一瞬冲进屋来，额角有着新鲜的蹭伤，他跑动的时候带动烟尘无数，犹如烟火烧破至黑的夜晚，“我来救你啦——” 

而他的眼睛在那一瞬被汗水覆盖，大脑断线到近乎失明。 

差点看错他的天光。 

“草帽——” 

罗德发言才出口就断在了喉中，他眼下的身体状况根本不允许他在大脑运转的同时高声喊叫，一切时机恰到好处，他的发情期也还并未强制降临，虽然被转变了性别的身体往后必定有诸多不便，但是眼下根本顾不得这么许多。 

手铐仍未解开，同盟却不听人说话，就算在时局瞬息万变的此刻草帽小子也依然是他最正牌的祖宗，他一边在头脑里厘清种种混乱的信息，一边不受控的攫取着草帽小子散落在空气里的信息素，清新的海盐缓释了多弗朗明哥对他可怖的压制，以一种完全不alpha的清新助他重新夺回神志。 

如果是他的话，到了这一刻，他才突然有所预感，或许真的可以，斩断这一切的宿命渊源。 

“草帽当家，”定下决心之后他在牛背上深吸了口气，伸手拽住路飞衬衣的下摆，在开口讲述自己的故事之前提出了那至关重要的要求。 

他偏过头，将后颈处新生的腺体完整的暴露于一个alpha的眼神之下，声音里带着几不可查的细微颤抖，“标记我。” 

“唉？！”


	2. Chapter 2

犬齿压上表皮的那刻罗感到了些许刺痛，哪怕不用看他都知道那片皮肤一定正因为敏感而泛着脆弱的粉红，他缓慢的呼吸着，强迫自己甩开那些吧草帽当家整个推开的念头，海楼石攫走了他的体力，而紊乱的激素水平则影响着他的身体。每一滴血液，每一段骨节，每一寸被回忆浸满的皮肤，路飞的犬齿刺入他的后颈，信息素两两碰撞交融，海盐浪潮一般涌入体内，抚平那些潜藏于细胞深处的躁动不安。 

他的手指在牛背上无措的曲张，却又并找不到合适的抓手，路飞的犬齿嵌在他的腺体之内，而柔软的嘴唇则贴着他后颈的表皮，他正被他的气味包裹，被海盐与细碎的阳光，那些信息素里他甚至能分辨出草帽小子坚实如鼓擂的心跳。 

他甚至感到了滴进自己发间的汗珠。 

“够……”罗自喉头挤出模糊的呓语，经年以来的beta身份让他对标记仅有个模糊的概念，后颈被咬破了没错，信息素也进行了交换，身体上那些因为临近发情而显现出的种种表现也正在褪去，但路飞仍还没有松口。 

越来越多的信息素开始在他的体内堆积，涌进四肢百骸与每一道经络，omega本能的警钟再度疯狂炸响，然而路飞却在他真的有所动作之前松开了口。 

罗扭过头，注意着没让粗糙的牛背碰上后颈的伤口，腺体自我愈合的能力很强，一会儿的功夫就已经结上了浅浅一层薄痂，然而这样的痂到底也只是脆弱的血液组织，不能阻挡外力的入侵也不能阻挡信息素的融合。 

而路飞的脸色实在出奇的凝重。 

“怎么了。”罗近乎本能的警觉了起来，眼下的决战眼看就要到了最后关头，草帽小子绝不能出任何问题。 

“呀啊……”路飞皱着眉，有些不确定的又咋了咋嘴，年轻的alpha苦着脸又看了罗一会儿，最终说出的话却和时局半点扯不上关系，“因为咬起来很难吃啊……明明觉得特拉仔不该这么难吃才对啊。” 

“难，难吃？” 

“对啊！”路飞说着又拽了一把缰绳，从物理上堵回了罗接下去的发言，“一股工业糖精的味道，好难吃的！” 

如果不是海楼石压着，罗觉得自己真的能一鬼哭捅他心脏。 

他对草帽小子说完了柯拉松的故事，十三年间第一次当着外人的面剖开那些流血流脓的伤口，他本人就是个医生，不会有人比他更懂创口愈合的流程。然而黑夜的道路是他自己的选择，即便跨越十三年的光阴也依然清晰如雪。

特拉法尔加•罗，曾经死在十三岁那年。 

他对他讲述了自己的过往，却并没有克制那份捶打多年的仇恨，那些字句有如剑影刀光，合该刺破一个眼里未染阴霾的少年浅薄的单纯。 

直到他们一路打到了多弗朗明哥面前。 

高频手术刀，注射，射击。 

被线贯穿，被线割伤，被线锯断一条手臂。 

血液从他的体内向外涌流，却并不比他藏在尸体堆中的时候更痛，他在驳杂的意识里拼了命的刺激多弗朗明哥，是伤敌一千自损八百的法子，血和泪掩掉模糊的伤口，草帽小子主动让过最后的一击——手术室如静音壁搬展开淡蓝的圆环，心脉休克取代当年的板机。 

是一样的人，也没有关系。 

是一样的人，也没有…… 

草帽小子架开了那足以致命的一击。 

霸气充塞了整片天地。 

霸王色霸气的拥有者会在释放霸气的同时释放信息素，这个说法对beta而言一只只是传闻，然而此时此刻那些煊赫的威压排山倒海一般涌向战场中心的罗，他才陡然发觉这甚至比藤虎的重力更为难忍受。左右两侧的霸气几乎就临着他的脑袋对撞起来，激荡而起的涟漪层层外扩，疲倦的身体在重压之下摇摇欲坠的想要眩晕，却又被意志力逼着见证一切的结局。 

恶心，反胃，肢端冷到近乎麻木，然而那些气味和力量却还在不断的侵占他的身体，有如梦魇的龙舌兰的味道，以及大片涌起的浪潮般的海盐，不尽相同而又一般强势的信息素和霸气一到裹挟起天地间每一寸空白，也拉锯战占有起他这幅omega的身体。 

草帽小子在他后颈咬下的标记此时发挥了作用，那些蛰伏在体内的alpha信息素一边欢欣鼓舞的迎接同伴的到来，一边却又持着刀兵将不同的味道拒之门外。那些盐味的刀子就在他的体内把把竖起，和断臂的疼痛竟然能够不相上下。 

他想呼吸，却又不能吸进那些因为信息素而宛如毒雾的气体，冷汗混着血液覆上伤口，疼痛却因为过于轻微而被忽视，目不能视，耳不能闻，口不能呼，整副身体都变做无用的徒劳感官，在霸王色和信息素的威压之下彻底沉沦。 

“哈……哈啊……” 

当那阵古怪的湿润感突然从下腹泛起的时候，他终于意识到多弗朗明哥所言非虚，对一个omega而言，怎样的发情期最痛苦呢？ 

他的初次发情，真的在刚刚被诱导分化的时刻，强制，降临了。


	3. Chapter 3

接下去的记忆简直宛如一场漫长的梦境，仅剩的意志力几乎不够用来理解鸟笼内发生的种种情形，无数个战场在同一片土地上开辟出来，而他的意识空间也是包容在内的场地之一。他听见哭嚎，他看见血光，他每一寸皮肤之上都有伤口迸裂的苦痛。他的应急处理只能用来解决体表最肤浅的那些，而在表皮之下，全是断裂的血管坏死的神经崩毁的机能和正疯狂叫嚣的欲望。 

全是无能为力。 

他张着嘴无声的喘息，指望清洁的空气排掉胸腔内信息素的味道，然而那些东西偏就好像寄宿于他体内的亡魂，游走不定而又不可捉摸，本能的欲望在混沌的意识间越放越大，空虚到疼，疼痛到冷，冷到感觉自己变成了一个黑洞，在被风贯穿的同时破碎成泥。 

卡文迪许驾着白马要带他离开，然而他所做的却与正确的选择背道而驰，被路飞称为卷心菜的漂亮男人以一种极为复杂的眼神望着他的脖颈，想说什么又没有开口，然而罗几乎就要听不清他的声音。 

痛到麻木的身体几乎丧失了感觉的能力，紧绷的牛仔裤下却是正不断溢出体液的后穴，草帽小子的信息素是他最后救命的稻草，一遍一遍，让它们在血液内部循环累积，好压住那几乎就要吞噬主人的滔天情欲。 

无尽的空虚。 

极限边缘他又一次接手的昏厥的路飞，抱着必死的心留在战场的中央，他的身体仿佛被本能与理智切开，以不同的形式承担相同的折磨。漫长的噩梦与经年的支配在他的血管里流淌，疼痛和欲望一起滚成流之不竭的冷汗，他贪婪的品尝着空气里所残存的每一滴海盐的味道，甚至想要啜饮自己的鲜血，这样的折磨他只在最恐怖的梦魇里见过，现在落到自己身上的时刻却隐约觉察了些许自虐似的扭曲。 

omega，omega，当欲望堆到顶峰的那刻他望着路飞最后打向多弗朗明哥的那拳，连带着也打出无数人的痛苦和仇恨。他的身体在被情欲灼烧，右臂断开的骨骼皮肉也正传出钻心的冷。可是与此同时那些被蹂躏多年的痛苦也正从泥泞底下翻新，他知道它们终将被阳光曝晒成灰。 

路飞下坠的瞬间他本能的打开了Room，用最后的体力接回了那个已而睡去的男孩，十九岁的少年，橡胶制的alpha，为了几句话一顿饭就能拼上满腔热血。 

彻底失去意识之前他又望了路飞一眼，只觉得后颈处的牙印烫到灼人，掺着阳光味道的海盐大片大片得朝他涌流，如同落入地狱深处的细白蛛丝，饮鸩止渴般助他脱离苦海。 

他需要他的标记。 

这是脑海里最后残留的念头。 

所以…… 

“草帽当家，帮我加固一下标记。” 

全场静默。 

巴托洛米奥的船上没有omega，自然也连带着没有抑制剂，而罗的发情期原本也就没有结束，决战之时他昏厥一次，体内累积下来的信息素早就超过了安全的阈值，如果不是蔓雪莉的治愈果实和他意志力替他强行暂压了发情表现，光他现在还能好端端的站着说话就已经是个绝对惊世骇俗的奇迹。 

虽然或许也有路飞信息素的一份功劳吧，但是在这被海盐味包裹全身的当下，罗并不太愿意去想。 

草帽团的几位似乎早料到了他的发言，索隆甚至无聊的在船边打了个哈欠，而在德雷斯罗萨上亲耳听过他共赴黄泉宣言的卡文迪许却有些尴尬的扭开了脸，至于巴托洛米奥则是最吵闹的那个，然而路飞发话前也仅止于了闹腾。 

无数双眼睛盯住了这位年轻的船长，等着看他到底会作出怎样的回答，而路飞眨眨眼吞下口中的最后一口肉，道，“这个就不了吧。” 

“这样。”罗弯弯嘴角，一个Room丢开了仿佛得了指令般的巴托，抱着鬼哭耸了耸肩，以他所能想到的最淡漠的姿态背身朝着船舱走去，“那就没关系了。” 

他刻意忽视掉了内心诡异的空荡。 

被草帽小子拒绝也是计划之内的考量，而到佐乌之前他也还能靠手术果实排出过量的信息素，类似的事情他以前做过一次，不存在熟不熟练适不适手的问题，理论上来说自己的能力也绝对比一个活人来的更为可靠，就算皮毛族没有三性之分所以不可能有抑制剂也没有问题，反正最终标记没有完成他根本不需要担心…… 

“特拉仔，”走进船舱之前他的胳膊被一把拽住，而他在错愕回头的时候正对上草帽小子的眼睛，那样深沉的黝黑，与往日没有差别的脸庞，然而敛起笑容的他声线却比往日更低，隔着数米远的距离，在他耳边炸响。 

“我要怎么做？” 

罗扬起了自己的唇角。


	4. Chapter 4

海盐。 

来自大海的风包裹了他的身体，缔造生命的源头从他的每一处感官渗进体内，带来自由的风和太阳的香味。 

“不，位置不对……”他扒着路飞的肩膀喘息，感受着对方手指在自己肠道内的细微变化，“往左，然后稍微再……” 

“再……” 

他说不下去，声音断在喉咙里，变成有些沙哑的低沉呻吟，路飞的信息素飘得整个房间都是，连带着也勾引出他的那些，甜甜腻腻，和书里描写的omega一模一样。但路飞却只是很嫌弃的皱了皱眉，不满的咬着他的喉结，一边让手指按着罗的指示往左移动一边道，“啊啊，这个味道真的很难吃唉。” 

“哈啊，那你想要什么味道。” 

“不知道。”路飞说着又将手指往里捅了一些，指腹就挨着罗的敏感点摩擦，袭来的快感迫使罗仰起头颅吸进更多的空气，只模模糊糊的听见后半句，“但特拉仔的味道……不应该是这样。” 

那还真是不好意思啊，罗在快感的间隙里愤懑的想到，老子天生一个beta，以前没有信息素给你妄想真是对不起啊。 

“可是omega，唔……不都是，这种味道嘛……” 

“不一样的，”路飞说着，隔着绷带小心的咬了咬罗的乳尖，似乎对这里能激起他的反应大感新奇，于是紧跟着他还空着的那只手便也朝此处袭来，逼得罗不得不再分神喊他轻点。 

“而且一般来说，omega的味道也不会有你现在这么浓，是因为发情期嘛？” 

“怎么？”罗眯眼，分开腿让草帽的手指在体内进的更深，橡胶质地的手指借着他体内流出的液体轻旋慢转，细碎的快感一如添进情欲里的新柴，火被撩起来了，却又在温和的攀向顶峰。 

“你没见过omega发情？” 

“没有啊。”男孩承认的干脆，话里却有多少带着点好奇，“要是不加固标记的话，就会像特拉仔一样发出这样好听的声音嘛？” 

“大概会吧……唔……你轻一点，”路飞的指甲突然在他的内壁刮蹭了一下，罗被激的整个身体都跟着打颤，瞬间的疼痛过后便是蔓延到整个穴道的细碎微痒，然而alpha一无所觉，一边隔着绷带吮吸他的乳尖一边道，“那要加固标记的话，多咬几口不行嘛？” 

“没进发情期还行，”罗闭着眼感受着路飞带来的所有温和刺激，不由自主的想要收紧后穴挽留他的手指，omega的情潮来的软腻，饶是死之外科医生也只想分开双腿任他进入。 

“如果进了发情期……”他喘息着，“就像你先前那样，拒绝我，让我一路……哈啊，熬到佐乌，这船上又没有抑制剂，”罗说着，嘴角挑起一个有些恶质的笑，“说不定我真的会主动求着你标记我呢。” 

“不要。”路飞拒绝的干脆，手指却又在罗的甬道内捅进了一个别样的深度，那根手指不过是一个曲张，骨节却就恰好顶到了罗最敏感的那处，过电样的体验只一下就逼出了罗的眼泪，差点让他错过路飞接下去的字句。 

“这种要求不能答应的吧，玛琪诺说omega发情的时候所有要标记的话都是假的，”路飞说着，又转了转埋在罗后穴中的手指，更是干脆的握住了罗的性器，前后一起的快感拉扯着罗的脑髓，并拢大腿和敞开双腿的心思交叠如浪，最后也只能化为眼角的泪。 

“玛琪诺说过的，如果受不了诱惑标记那种时候的omega，事后对方一定会后悔的。” 

“哈……”罗忍着眼角的泪调整体位，根本没思考过这动作浑然就是将自己送进路飞手中的样子，“所以你就因为这个，拒绝我……哈……” 

“嗯啊，”路飞一边说一边咬着罗的肩颈，唾液一路润湿到罗凸起的锁骨，此时此刻他的皮肤整个被晕染的粉红，衬得那些纹身都如深海靛青。 

“那为什么后来又——”罗别开头，忍着不让自己叫出更不堪的声音，草帽小子的指甲时不时擦过他性器顶端的罅隙，后穴又被对方的手指撑满，光是前戏就被作弄到如此狼狈的罗不敢再往下深想，只得把注意力集中去一些其他问题。 

“因为我拒绝之后，”路飞抽抽鼻子，一口咬上罗后颈的腺体，带着阳光味的海盐骤然收敛，紧跟着暴风似的朝罗的体内聚集，信息素交换的刺激混着罗的泪水一起涌流出来，弄得整个房间都是他那股甜腻腻的不明气息。 

“你看起来很难过啊。” 

路飞说着，撤出手指亲身上阵，如同罗设想的一般抽插起来，激烈的动作之间撞出了半室水声，直让他们的肉体也如那些信息素般水乳交融。 

“虽然还有一个原因……”路飞轻喘着撕咬罗的耳坠，让那些金属的饰物拽动医生柔软的耳垂，“工业糖精，真的很难吃啊……” 

但罗已经顾不上回应。 

空虚的身体被填满了，虚掷的发情期被堵上了，无处安置的情潮欢腾着迎接自己的alpha来临，驱使他将肠道变得更软更湿，涌出更多的体液，发出更绵软的声音，软成一瓣花，软成一朵棉，软成一片拢不起来的水，软成草帽小子身下一个只为承欢而动的躯壳。 

声音变的甜腻了，身体变的淫荡了，罗反复的眨着眼排掉那些不由分说的眼泪，然而视野却始终模糊的看不清物什。 

草帽小子就在他的上方，随着抽插的节奏在他的身上起伏，黑头发圆眼睛，眼下的伤疤清晰如初。 

让肉体结合，让信息素融合，让标记永久的固化，omega的身体是不知餍足的井，才刚刚射过的性器又在抽插之间悄然勃起。想要的太多，想吃的太多，生理本能取代理智控制了他的躯体，逼迫他松口说要，也逼迫他开口央求那个标记。 

一下又一下，整个肠道都被性器填满，温热的橡胶占据着他体内最柔软的一处，每一下都摩擦出难以言说的情愫，欲望的火才烧灭又被浇起，没有停歇般调动着他的整个身体。 

年轻的alpha带着海盐和阳光的味道，这味道在这房间里让他沉迷而又清醒，腰部是被人抓牢了，占有也是被占有了，而他的手却不知什么时候因为脱力而松开了草帽小子的肩，那带着漂亮纹身的细长手指，此刻也只能在床单上无力的摊平又再抓紧了。 

他甚至攥不拢一片床单。 

有什么东西就要来了，他的体内有什么要越过主人的意志准备好了，路飞顶撞的节奏正在加快，即使是他现在昏沉的头脑也能觉出临界点的逼近，从肠道，到生殖道，从现在正悄悄打开，意图袒露隐秘内里的软肉，再到生殖腔…… 

“等……” 

理智终于回过魂来。 

“停下——” 

极度的恐慌之间他猛然坐起，不顾腰间的疼痛爆炸般的喊出声来，抓着路飞前襟的手紧到不成样子，他大口的喘息着，整个人都像是刚从水里捞出，大颗大颗的汗水从他的身体淌落，然而阴茎犹自挺立，受到影响的后穴也还在空气里继续着不自主的收缩。 

而那刚刚顶开他生殖腔的年轻alpha，他那同样喘着粗气，额角带汗的海盐味的草帽当家，正用他那点漆般的眼睛望着他。 

就只是望着他。 

“你……”他听见自己的声音，干涩如同寸寸皲裂的树皮，“停下。”


	5. Chapter 5

路飞没有说话。他只是一寸一寸的慢慢拔出自己即将射精成结的性器，一寸一寸，退出那个能个人极乐的狭窄甬道，也退出罗正颤抖着的身体。 

他没有问任何原因。 

此时的标记无疑已经加固，就算不做检查罗也清楚自己的信息素水平肯定回落到了正常的阈值，草帽小子的信息素和他本人一样横冲直撞，但是好用的东西就是好用，被中和之后，别说那股甜腻的味道，罗甚至连先前那种被情欲整个控制的恐怖感觉都压下去了不少。 

路飞的东西还硬在那里，因为沾了太多他的体液而显得水光泛滥，退出穴口的最后一瞬两人都听见了那声清晰的“啵”，在寂静的内室力响亮的不可思议。 

哪怕不用去看，罗都能想象出那些清晰可辨的成结前兆。 

“对不起，”他说，并不打算解释自己的行为，他的大脑整个都混沌的厉害，并不想对上草帽的眼睛。 

“我帮你弄出来，”他说着，伸手就要去碰路飞的性器，然而草帽小子却只是轻轻松松的咧嘴一笑，推开他的手，一边念着不用麻烦啦一边自己打了出来，转身裤子一提就下了床，甚至出门的时候他都没表现出一星半点的不快，而只是和往常一样用着他那张轻松愉快的笑颜道，“外面好像在开宴会，我先去抢肉吃啦，特拉仔就先休息吧。” 

然后就是落锁的声音。 

而那一刻罗终于再支撑不住，整个人脱力般的倒回床榻，在满屋或甜腻或清新的信息素内，任由自己被海水般晦暗的回忆掩埋。 

从被诱导成omega的那刻就追逐在他身后的噩梦，终于还是在这一刻席卷而来。 

“哈啊……”他慢慢的，慢慢的喘息着，却又无法控制得在脑内闪回那些他经手过的，omega的尸体。 

轮奸致死，跳楼自杀，从后颈处生生被掏出的娇小腺体，那些残破的尸身没有名字，甚至也没有救活的可能，他行医的那些年里最不想见到的就是omega的病人，最不想处理的就是那些因标记而生的问题，一个又一个，哪怕开端只是单纯的医疗救助，最后也总会翻起又一起鲜血淋漓的案例。 

因为被抛弃所以无法捱过发情期，于是最后吞枪自尽。 

因为被强暴所以找不到标记者，于是在千夫所指里跳楼。 

因为被人购买，同一胎的四个孩子却有着截然的血脉，于是被毒打，最后生生破开肚腹求死也无法自证清白。 

beta是世界的工蜂，是没有发情期与易感期的最佳劳力，alpha没有beta的冷静，还有易感期拖累工作状态，然而信息素和标记是他们征服omega的武器与途径，不做出承诺，不需要表态，讨要被标记者单方面的忠诚，生理的本能要求omega下跪乞求，靠着一根随时会被收走的蛛丝续命。无法信任，不可确定，能满足一时欲望的标记背后就是无尽的深渊，沉着累累重重，数不胜数的哀鸣。 

还有那些交叠着，又蜷缩着的尸体。 

他喘息着，在难以言说的空虚里抬起手，Room力场展开，这一回的扫描，针对的是他自己。 

头颅，胸腔，腹腔，新长成的生殖腔，他的能力已被开到极致，然而就是手术果实也改变不了基因层面的问题，他体内的每一个细胞在为他这副崭新omega的身体进行运作，即使他取掉腺体也只会迎来再长一个的可悲结局。 

他的身体曾被珀铅控制，然而那只是来自外界的积累，可是这一回的omega信息来自于他的体内，他作为供养人，总不能真的捏碎自己的心脏，陪着自己的性别死去？ 

他唯一能做的，也就是只是像当年去除珀铅一样，不顾那些撕裂的痛疼分开细胞内牢固结合着受体蛋白的诱导素残留，一点点让他们随着汗水排出体外，假装这样就能让这场噩梦消弭无形。 

这一台手术持续了将近两个小时，结束之后他已经彻底没了气力，那一管小小的针剂当然不比累积多年的珀铅，可是分离的工作太过细致，而先前和草帽小子的性爱也去了他小半条命。所有的事都如阴云般笼罩着他，甚至让人怀疑死掉是不是更好的结局，可是他的计划本就没有离开德雷斯罗萨的这段行程，就算真的成了一个omega，他也得尽情得享受往后人生。 

去到佐乌，找回同伴，然后干掉…… 

极度的疲惫之下，他终于陷入了漫长的梦境。 

而空气里他信息素的味道，也正在悄悄发生着变化。


	6. Chapter 6

路飞轻手轻脚的从人群间蹿过，很神奇的没被塞满了整一艘船的迷弟们发现，虽说要求一堆喝得醉醺醺的海贼轻而易举的发现灵活的草帽小子并非易事，但是就这么放着他一路蹦蹦跳跳顺手牵羊得抱着一大堆食物一路走到靠在船尾打瞌睡的索隆面前，却也似乎让事情发生的太顺利了点儿。

休憩中的猛虎抬眼望了一下自己的船长，无语的给路飞挪出了一个人加一堆食物的位置，而草帽小子自然也不和他客气，东西一放坐下就吃，显然是方才消耗了大波体力。

路飞在一旁吃的生猛，而见怪不怪的索隆却也只是打着哈欠从那一堆食物里拎出来一支酒瓶，伟大航路上风平浪静的时候并不多见，而没有敌人来袭还气候宜人的日子就要更少一些，更何况此刻还有好酒相伴，就算是索隆也乐得稍稍多清醒一段时间。感受海风，品尝好酒，坐拥漫长的冒险和金银财宝，海贼的人生只需如此便可迎来巅峰。

但是今天似乎有什么不对。

索隆行事主靠直觉，但这并不是说他胸大无脑，更何况路飞在他身旁散发的气场实在有些微妙，是哪怕不思考都能察觉出的不开心。索隆疑惑的抽了抽鼻子，路飞的海盐味儿一如既往，而才转了性的罗的那股甜味似乎也缠在其中，丝丝缕缕，却又泾渭分明。

“你们，”索隆有些惊异的扬了扬眉毛，“没有标记？”

“啊。”路飞说着，揪起衬衣下摆擦了擦嘴上的酱汁，“他喊停了。”

“哈啊？？？”一连串的问号从索隆的额前浮起，他的常识实在不容许他理解眼下的情形，如果说罗从一个beta被性转为omega还能归属为伟大航路的奇迹，那么一个omega在主动要求过临时标记之后又要求加固标记，最后却又在临门一脚的时候——看看路飞的样子吧，能让终日灿烂的草帽小子浮现出这种多少有些暗沉的神色，可想而知对方到底是在怎样紧要的关头喊的停——要求对方刹车。尽管明知所有这些都是omega的固有权力，而如果路飞在那种时候真的继续做了下去就会把这事儿变成一场“可以理解”的强奸。但这整件事情里涉及到的问题更是既多且杂，生理本能，言不由衷，alpha不可靠的自制力与对风险性的预先同意……

能停下的路飞果然是人间奇迹。

在奇怪的地方对自家船长又多了几分认同的索隆又灌了一口酒，很谨慎的没有评价罗的行为，只是道，“所以你就这么忍着出来了。”

“嗯，”路飞点了点头，又盯着远处稍稍看了一会，才道，“忍得很不开心啊，但是特拉仔当时看起来……很难过，比跟明哥打的时候还要难过，感觉如果我不放他一个人待下去的话，他就会直接变成碎片啊。”

索隆一口酒直接喷了出来。

罗所在的房间里还是静悄悄的。

大约三小时后路飞跑回了罗的房间，随身携带饭团无数，omega在交合间后会损耗大量体力，而罗又从头到尾没出过房门一步，路飞按照罗宾的指示多少给罗配了份能够称得上营养的餐食，端进屋的时候却被熏的差点跌上一跤。

罗的信息素并不好吃，这一点路飞早已有了心理准备，但是眼下屋内弥漫的味道却并非那股甜腻过头的工业糖精，而是某种……酒精？

苦涩，辛辣，还有些令人头晕脑胀的谷物醇香，路飞几乎是在进门的那个瞬间就被呛的打起了喷嚏，但奇怪的是，这股本该令他讨厌的酒味，此刻闻起来却比牛奶和可乐都更令他快乐。想要找出发源地，想要更多的品尝，想要去亲，去舔，去吮吸，想要被这股味道包裹起来，然后再在里面做一个不用醒来的梦。

路飞在原地晃了一下，好容易才护住胳膊里的饭团，一抬头就发现罗正抱着鬼哭坐在床沿，黑发金眼，全身都是那股特殊而好闻的酒气。

“特拉仔，”路飞有些疑惑的开口，“你的味道，变好吃了唉。”

“给自己做了个手术。”罗说道，接过路飞递来的饭团，眼下他的食欲并未恢复，然而饥饿感却是实打实的，如果不是医生的职业操守禁止他酒精过量，他可能会觉得自己的信息素也值得被用来品尝。

黑麦威士忌，他想着，虽然多少有些烈了，但总比工业糖精来的好些。

“哦哦，”路飞胡乱的点着头，也不知到底听明白没有，“所以你现在没事了？”

“能有什么事，”罗在吞咽的间隙里答道，“不过还是谢谢你。”

“……”路飞没有应声。

草帽小子的脸突兀的在面前放大，路飞探究的视线从他那双又黑又圆的眼睛一路望到了罗的心底，那眼神专注又执拗，深沉有如深渊里的海沟，罗被他看得浑身一凛，差一点咬到自己的舌头。

“……嘛，”又过了许久，久到罗的心脏都开始不安定的狂跳起来的时候，路飞才终于一摁头顶的草帽，重又露出他那副标志性的笑容，“你说没事，那就先没事吧！”

他到底明白了些什么？

接下来的几天里他们过的十分平淡，非要说有什么不适的话就是路飞似乎养成了把罗当抱枕的习惯，死之外科医生的睡眠本就偏浅，而现在醒来的时候还总会发现自己的腰上被草帽小子的胳膊紧紧的缠了数圈，面对此种情况，罗从最普通的拉拽一直尝试到果实能力，却总会在好不容易看见希望曙光的时候重新被另一只胳膊也捆上三圈，久而久之他干脆放弃了挣扎，结果却发觉被草帽小子这样捆着不动的时候，他能更快的进入稳定且安全的睡眠。

在那样的睡眠里，没有反刍的记忆扰他清梦。

然而这等平和在第三天的下午终于出现了少许裂纹，但第一责任人却不是惹祸良多的草帽小子，自认路飞头号迷弟的巴托洛米奥顶着一张苦大仇深的脸和一众同样表情狰狞的小弟抓罗去抽鬼牌，还着重言明了输家要答应赢家一个要求，而罗怀着某种看热闹不嫌事大的心态接过了纸牌，然后很是淡然的故意输给了巴托——他是真想看看这群人在打什么主意，而且他一开始就没对这个游戏的条件有过任何表示。

可巴托提出来的所谓要求，居然是让他和草帽当家，分房睡。

“哦？”罗有些玩味的看着手中的鬼牌，又抬起眼打量巴托，“这么好的机会，你却只想着逼一个omega和他的alpha分房？”

“不要胡说八道了！”巴托一拍桌子，脸色因为激动而显得通红，可惜说出来的话却不比气势豪壮，俨然一个为了正主名誉问题要死要活的卑微粉丝，“路飞前辈和你根本就不是那种关系！你一个omega一天到晚赖在路飞前辈那里本来到底是何居心！再说了，这本来就是我的船吧！”

“好像有点道理啊，”罗笑道，被阴影笼住的表情却也看不出喜怒，他只是转向了不知何时也站到了一旁的路飞，“听见了吧，草帽当家，我们该分房了。”


	7. Chapter 7

“不要。”

路飞回绝的干脆，脸颊都有些因为不快而鼓起，他三步并作两步走到罗的身边，拽出那张鬼牌看了两眼，“我不要和特拉仔分房。”

“唉唉可是路路路路路路飞前辈，你们这样……”

“我们这样怎么了？”罗保持着那点邪性的微笑，金色的眼睛盯紧巴托，身上那点恶人气质一下子散发出来，怎么看怎么令人心惊。

“所以你赖着路飞前辈根本就是别有用心吧，一般临时标记的关系会有这么亲密嘛，我有充分的理由怀疑你的企图啊！”

“你觉得一个临时标记还不够是吧。”

“别再说了特拉法尔加总之你今天必需——”

“吵死了！”在一旁安静听了两句的路飞终于又一次开始了发言，接着就在众人都没反应过来的时刻一口咬上了罗的后颈。

所有人的眼睛都瞪大了。

巴托是最先反应过来的，短短几秒内便明白了这是正主下场搞西皮，唯粉尊严与爱豆隐私的重要性在心中的拉锯不过一瞬，转头便开始迅速的流着宽粉泪给草帽小子清空场地。

虽然特拉法尔加看起来实在不是什么好人。

而直到粉丝大军都整个撤离之后，罗却还没找回自己的声音。

草帽小子咬上来的时候没有任何征兆，但非要说完全躲不开却也是假的，可是那一瞬间罗的心里竟只有某种被猛兽盯上的错觉——动弹不得却又并无畏惧，战栗感和抗争欲一同升起，信息素从后颈被注入的瞬间罗头一次无比清晰的意识到草帽小子alpha的身份，那一口咬得既深又狠，海量的信息素一下子就灌进了原本懒散的身体，瞬间在他的体内激荡起狂澜暴雨。

他的信息素想要迎合，而他的意志力却又有心反抗，两股不同的力道使得他的的信息素也分为两股，一股纠缠着想要从路飞口中勾引更多，多到能将它们的主人浇成大份的海盐冰淇淋，然而另一股却又柔韧的顶撞着那股外来的味道，辛辣的酒香弥散出来，勾兑的整片甲板都带上了醉人的气息。

罗的手又一次攥紧了。

“好啦，”在他真的开始感到腿软之前路飞终于抬起了头，而罗大脑的记忆却还停留在后颈被他细细舔过时的那份触觉，alpha的唾液能帮助omega标记处的伤口愈合是个久负盛名的传言，但是罗也无法判断草帽小子方才的举动到底是不是出于体贴。

“上一个标记快要散掉了吧，现在稳下来啦！”路飞在罗问话之前便做出了回答，甚至趁着罗还没什么反应整个抱了上去，威士忌的浓香里他凑着罗的后颈深深的吸了两口，再抬头的时候眼睛赫然已经转起了圈圈，“现在的味道……好闻多了……”

“……明知道会醉还上赶着来闻，真有你的啊草帽当家。”罗说着，最终还是没有推开吊在自己身上的路飞，只是他的手忍了半晌，最终还是摸上了自己的后颈。

那层表皮下的脆弱腺体正被充足的信息素安全的包裹，才破开的伤口也已经被血痂封死了柔软的皮肉，这小小的，致命的器官在同样致命的位置跳着危险的舞曲，而他面对的，却是这世上唯一同这片大海般深不可测的男人。

他只觉得心有余悸。

在一切都茫然未知的海域，把自己交送给一个同样无法预料的“伴侣”？

当天晚上罗睡的很不安定，可是噩梦却与往日不同。草帽小子章鱼触手似的胳膊有种令人安心的强大魔力，在他身边睡去的几夜，他没有一次遭遇梦魇——除了今天。

罗梦见了一片雾气弥漫的海岸，连绵的海潮不断的冲刷着岸边的礁石，粘腻而湿热的触感在贴着皮肤游走，但更诡异的一点却在于，罗始终能清晰的意识到自己在做梦。他弯腰捡起沙滩的碎石，在手中掂了下重量后直朝远方扔去，然后便看着那石块平飞过一段之后直坠海面，空气里却响起了些微的笑声。

焦虑，难以排解的焦虑混着困惑感在心中爆炸，而那些笑声却也更加盛大起来，最终丝丝缕缕逐渐汇聚成歌，带着诱惑与梦幻，泡影与情潮，无孔不入的钻入听众的耳朵——

是海妖！

罗自榻上猝然惊醒。

伟大航路的海妖是同鱼人岛不相上下的桃色传说，那些能引诱alpha发情的曼妙生物速来行踪不定，然而歌声却具有穿透梦境的能力，此时此刻的月色正光耀他和路飞所住的这个房间，而那些如梦似幻的歌，自然也正流水般的渗进屋来。

“特拉……仔……”

该死，他想到，已经感觉到了路飞喷在自己后背心口上的温热鼻息。

要是早知道，在那股被猛兽盯住的感觉又一次从脚心向上攀爬的时候他想到，今天就该答应巴托的提议！

止也止不住的冷汗从体内向外渗透，而名为路飞的野兽却已经在海妖的歌声里展开了自己的行动，罗的手刚刚抬起就被扣下，才愈合不久的后颈再度被撕咬着嗅闻，罗将自己的脸埋在枕头中喘息，任由那些粗粝的海盐在最柔软不过的皮肤上肆意滚动。现在的路飞没有神志，除了最开始的那句特拉仔外甚至再没有称呼过他，喉咙间传出的完全是属于alpha这个身份的混沌喘息。

他感觉到热，但那是alpha的体温，他感觉到痒，但那是alpha的触碰，alpha勃起的狰狞性器隔着两层布料顶着他的臀部，每一次摩擦间都带着令人反胃的恶心。

自己会在这里交代出去吧，难以言说的晕眩感间罗这样想到，却又觉得心脏被某种古怪的饱胀与酸涩填满，放弃自由意志，也牺牲选择权力，但从此也拥有一个可以软倒其中的臂弯，成为一件附属于他人的物品。

数天前他在路飞真的插进生殖腔前拼了命的喊他停下，而路飞也真的听从了他，可现在压在他身上的并非路飞，而只是被本能驱使的alpha。丑恶，残忍，不负责任，这些alpha的特质从不属于草帽小子，甚至于今后也不会属于，可是他所信任的那个男孩确有偏偏有着这最令人作呕的肮脏性别，那个他在十三年从无间断的噩梦里再也无法信任的性别。

但海妖愈发柔软的歌声里他却只是默许般的纵容了这alpha扯开他上衣的手，没有挣扎也没有呼喊——他的呼喊只能由路飞来听，而一个alpha，听不见这样的声音。

就算是路飞，那对犬齿再度压上后颈的瞬间他想，也不可能抵过这样的本能吧。

“特，特拉……仔……”

路飞的声音。

犬齿从腺体上移了开来，然后是方才始终紧压着自己的热源，草帽小子一边喘着粗气一边蹿下地去，饱受情欲折磨的声音几乎盖过海妖娇媚无比的声音。

“赶快！”他嚷嚷着，一边用手指堵着耳朵一边朝着房中的立柱奔去“拿绳子把我绑起来！”

“你说什——”

“把我绑起来！”路飞喊着，声音里有种远超性欲的急迫，“快点，我不确定我还能控制多久，但是特拉仔，我不会做你不愿意的事情！！！”

我不会做你不愿意的事情。

话语如同惊雷一般在耳边炸响，连到罗自己都不清楚这话到底对他产生了怎样的反应，此时此刻的房屋被他们的信息素包裹彻底，任谁闻了都只会觉得这两股信息素的主人起码要花上三天才有下床的可能，然而路飞却在海妖的歌声里挣扎着清醒了过来，堵着自己的耳朵要让一个alpha的猎物将他绑起。

这是路飞，只有路飞，只是路飞。

行动力恢复的瞬间罗便遂了路飞的愿，把年轻的男孩儿整个在立柱上捆了个结实，而就在这捆绑的中途里路飞也还堪堪失去过神志一次，罗实在不敢大意，转头寻了两颗蜡丸替他堵上了耳朵。

等到一切忙完，两人都已是大汗淋漓。

传说中海妖的歌声不常出现，而每次出现都必会持续一夜之久，那些时断时续的歌声就如同不间断注射进alpha体内的肾上腺素，在得到纾解或者停止之前，会让无法发泄的欲望一直堆积。

此时的路飞被他绑在立柱之上，裸露的小腿已经都绷出了青筋，他的胳膊和身体一道被麻绳遮的严实，也因此更暴露出下体难堪的状态，alpha勃起后的粗大阴茎将他的短裤整个顶出了明显的弧形，甚至于顶端的布料都被前液洇湿得彻底。而不久之前这东西就还顶在自己的后穴之外，只需要再施加一分力便可以轻松的在极乐的世界里登顶。

然而他却凭着自己的意志清醒了过来。

罗在他的面前蹲了下去。

“喂，特拉仔你不用——”

“我知道，”罗又一次勾起了他惯用的邪性笑容，自下而上的打量着草帽小子饱受欲望折磨的脸孔，他一边扯下路飞的裤子一边开口，“你不会做我不愿意的事情，但我们还是可以做点别的。”

他说着，凑过去吻了吻那东西的前端，然后张口将之含了进去。

他吞入了他的海洋。

路飞的阴茎在他的口中膨大，被他舔过冠状沟和最靠后的囊袋，他的舌头贴着柱身上下，又温和的擦过最顶头敏感的位置。他吮吸着，舔吻着，适应着，避开每一个可能会涉及到牙齿的细节，又在恰当的时候将那东西纳入自己的喉咙里。

喉管也能给人极乐。

他听见草帽小子难耐的喘息，或高或低，或迷狂或清醒，然而他的口中始终喃喃着他的名字，特拉仔特拉仔，一声声一句句，像要喊化他的心底。

当路飞第一次射在他口中的时候他将那些精液吐了出来，就带着嘴角些微的白浊去看路飞的脸，他的男孩面色烧灼有如晚霞壮丽，然而一对漆黑的眼珠却依然注视着他，那是深到可以望穿他心脏的眼睛，那是浅到可以倒影他模样的眼睛。

海妖的歌声里，他的男孩又一次勃起，而他只是笑了笑，再度低头含入他的阴茎。

有水渍滴到路飞的小腹了，但是就连罗自己也不清楚，那到底是唾液，汗水，抑或其他更温热，也更咸涩的液体。


	8. Chapter 8

“哥哥……”

他看到拉米的脸。

小小的女孩跪坐在满是砖石碎砾的地面，漂亮的眼里噙满大颗的泪水，她的羊角辫正随着恐惧而不断的战栗，她的皮肤上大片大片的白斑有如花朵初绽，她跪在德雷斯罗萨那被鸟笼犁出伤痕的土地之上颤抖，仰起头望着罗抽泣，“哥哥……好痛啊……”

她的七窍都有鲜血涌流。

“拉米——”失去的恐惧突然间在罗的心头炸开，甚至没有思考的余地就想朝那女孩奔去，然而当他动作的那一刻钻心的疼痛突然从右臂爆炸开来，他的胳膊突兀的断开一截，鲜血喷涌而出，而身体上也炸开无形的弹孔，迫使他正对着自己的妹妹跪倒下去。

血液模糊了他的视线。

“……拉米……”剧痛之间他强迫自己抬头，意图朝着女孩的方向移动过去，他的体力不知怎么耗干了，只能拖着残破的躯体和断裂的胳膊在地上爬行，可既然他死去的妹妹跨越了整整十六年的光阴重回他的眼前，那他又怎能说服自己不去救她——

“救，救我……”

那不是拉米。

他的妹妹已经在这梦里变换了形貌，此刻只是一具残破的肉体，罗在那肉体上看到无数的抓伤咬痕，看到那肉体下身淌出来的鲜红血迹，而垫在他身下的土地也不知何时发生了变化，粗糙的瓦砾质感层层消弭，柔软而又诡异的触感逐渐上泛，罗在明知会发生什么的情况下往身下一瞥，差一点呕出自己全部的胃液胆汁。

omega，望不到尽头的omega，死不瞑目的呻吟着的omega，残破和青紫的皮肤，溃烂而发臭的伤口，精斑，血痕，涂抹的厚之又厚的口红脂粉，而浓郁的血腥气里他也开始闻到那股带着腥味的甜腻，然后是辛辣苦涩的酒精香气。

“想起来了吗罗，你也是个omega啊！”

多弗朗明哥。

身上所有的伤口又一次在同一时间飙出大量鲜血，罗捂着右臂无法自抑的痛叫出声，他的精神世界构筑的图景俨然有着地狱的形貌，而他的身下还是德雷斯罗萨那百孔千疮却又未被拯救的土地。

这里少了什么。

他的肩膀被大团的丝线贯穿，而多弗朗明哥甚至没有亲身下场，他捏出来的线偶有着柯拉松十三年前的脸孔，然而那副身体却又俨然是他的柯拉先生在米尼翁岛上濒死前的样貌。

“你不配用他的样子！！！”

罗愤怒的大吼，几乎是不顾一切的想要朝着那个傲慢而自大的丑角冲去，他的血液在涌流，他的生命在消逝，然而他引以为傲的大脑却已经无法再进行任何缜密的思考，他的恐惧与仇恨，他的仇恨与痛苦，他一切的一切都在这个世界里重构重演，然而在这里他只是带着镣铐的囚徒，痛苦的情欲和所有的噩梦一起刮成飓风，终要侵吞他的身体。

这里少了什么。

他的伤口迸裂了，可他来不及治疗，他的情潮降临了，可他没机会缓解，他的世界终于被破碎的瓦砾和横陈的尸身堆满，而梦中的多弗朗明哥却可以毫无忌惮的压制住他。

没有武器，舍弃果实能力，断掉的手臂不曾长回，噩梦般的情潮却如期来临，他的梦境被困在德雷斯罗萨那片没有向日葵的土地，在晴空朗照之下不断的重复着所有人间悲剧。

这里到底少了什么？！

“特拉……”

绝望的间隙里他突然听见有声音从空中漏下，断断续续的，如同收音不好的电话虫，然而那声音响得执着坚定，一声声，一句句，越来越清晰也越来越明亮，直到他的脑海里终于闪起了那个男孩的笑脸。

“草帽……当家……”

这个名字出口的瞬间他终于见到了的梦的瓦解，就连那片始终灿烂的晴空也开始雪融般化成碎片，砖石似的天空角块朝着他直坠下来，然而幻想中的疼痛没有来临——那破碎的天空只是如花瓣般轻柔的将他唤回了人间。

正对上路飞担忧而急切的脸。

“你……”正掐着他的脸的草帽船长飞快的松开双手，如释重负道，“特拉仔你终于醒来，我叫了你好久了。”

是嘛，罗在刚从梦境中挣脱的迷茫间想着，自己睡了很久？

此时此刻他们正身处一片满是黑色礁石的海滩，天地间唯一伴着他们的就是星月的光泽与静谧的潮声，而如果不是这座由内陆河一批两半的巨大岛屿正好卡在他们去佐乌的必经之路，他和路飞本也不必上岛。

他们在海妖的歌声里度过了十足荒唐的一夜，以至于第二天醒来的路飞都有点躲着罗走，纯情小男生大抵是第一次经历这种阵仗，有些害羞多少也情有可原，然而当天中午路飞的橡胶手就和往常一样在罗的腰际缠了三圈，身体力行的让罗明白所谓的害羞不过就是半天限定的错觉。

再然后，他们的航线上就出现了这座拦路的岛屿。

路飞一行前往的行程全靠生命卡的指示，因而在这座有内陆河贯穿的岛屿面前，绕路实在是个很不划算的选择，然而在面对未知风险的岛屿的时候草帽小子表现出了一贯的兴奋与探索的欲求，所以最终结果就是也只能是在巴托真的把整条船都开进这座岛屿之前，由路飞和罗两位船长组成考察队提前登岛。

但是罗没想到，在这座岛屿上中了招的并非路飞这个头号惹事分子，反而是被交付了看护任务的他。

他在这座岛屿上，被拖进了由“恐怖”组成的梦境。

现在的路飞还蹲在他的身上，额头几乎就抵着罗的额头，一呼一吸间他甚至能闻见草帽小子身上那股清新的海盐味道，然而他现在浑身上下都被冷汗浸湿，根本没有心思和余力去思考其他旖旎情事。

“你真的没事吗？”但就在他的脑海仍播放着梦间画面的同时他听到路飞的声音，黑发黑眼的男孩在皎白的光线下注视着他年长的同盟，慢慢的，甚至近乎是温柔的问道，“你真的没事吗……罗？”

那就是开关了。

难以言说的震撼感突然在他的心底掀起滔天海啸，以至于他在梦中受到的每一处伤口都开始了别样的疼痛，那样深沉的疼自骨髓发源，在皮肤表层却又只留下一道浅浅的红痕，他感到空虚，感到寒冷，感到身体的每一寸角落都被清冷的夜风灌满，也感到月光如潮水般将人淹没。灭顶的不安之间他突然扯住草帽小子的衣领，一翻身就凶狠的吻了上去。

这是他们第一个由他主动的吻。

却带着某种，近乎透明的绝望激情。


	9. Chapter 9

他们的信息素在此交融的彻底。 

海风弥漫的沙滩上罗望着满天的星月细碎的呻吟，感受着鼻端那股缓慢变化着的气息，路飞清新而又带着阳光味的海盐包裹了他苦涩辛辣的酒体，仿佛在这片海域生生堆满了浇透了酒的海盐冰淇淋，年轻的alpha将一个又一个的吻落在他的身上，不断的点燃本应被岛上的风吹冷的身体。 

而罗只是呻吟了声，反手自己脱掉了上衣。 

那个由他伊始的吻是打破僵局的信号，尽管他的动作急切凶狠到根本不像是吻，才从噩梦里挣扎脱出的经历搅乱了他的理智，迫使他即刻找些东西来填满自己空虚的灵魂。 

身体太冷，那么就从别处攫取体温，心里太空，那么就从别处讨得一吻。 

罗在鲜少强烈到能够控制自己的盲目冲动里咬着路飞的嘴唇，更用舌头翘开男孩毫无防备的错愕牙关，他酒水味道的信息素在他的控制下排山叠浪的朝着草帽小子涌流而去，而与此同时他还用舌搅动着男孩湿热的口腔。他现在的身体没有发情，他现在的身体状态良好，他现在的标记稳固异常，但他在主动唤醒自己的情欲。 

他压在路飞的身上，让自己正不断渗出体液的后穴隔着牛仔布料轻缓得摩擦路飞正不断勃起的性器，又让自己暧昧的喘息喷洒在路飞的鼻尖，他们的唇舌纠缠犹如拉锯的战争，可信息素却又在空气里勾连的彻底，路飞的海盐味道追着罗的酒味不断前行攀升，在讨要主动权的同时又讨好般的同这股辛辣的味道腻在一起。就如路飞一直在做的一样。 

晃神之间体位调转，路飞就地一滚翻到他的身上，然而橡胶质地的手却又始终垫在罗的后腰，显然是怕沙地硌伤罗的皮肤。 

但大海贼哪有那么脆弱。 

漫天的酒味里路飞被浸泡的头晕，又觉得罗变做了某种极为诱人的食物，而这食物更在被他亲吻的间隙主动拆掉了自己的包装，浑身上下都散发着要他去吃的强烈愿望。他看见罗在他的身下舔唇眯眼，又因为他舔舐乳尖的动作暴露出脆弱而致命的咽喉，他的腿夹在他的腰际摩擦，引诱他更进一步，再进一步，用他所教他的那种特殊‘吃法’将他吃掉，在这种血液流速都快到像开了二档的燥热里让罗冰冷的身体也染上他的温度。 

于是他又一次小心的亲了亲罗心口的纹身，又抬起头凑到罗的耳边，他温热的呼吸喷进罗的耳廓，然而那人却阻止了他接下来的问题。 

罗掰正路飞年轻的面庞，在浅薄的月光下凝视这张活泼而周正的少年脸孔，这张脸才来到世间十九个年头，这张脸来到海上才七百多个日夜，这张脸正因他的信息素而被情欲染得绯红，这张脸正因为强忍欲望而淌下狰狞的汗珠。 

罗的嘴唇翕动了一下，突兀道出了那句他此前做梦都没有想过的话语，“草帽当家，标记我。” 

“要完全标记。” 

于是一发不可收拾。 

于是就在这片浅滩，在海礁同星月之下，在风声与沙砾之间，沿海的牡蛎与白砂是所有一切的见证，见证着自噩梦中挣脱的罗同路飞的第一个亲吻，然后是第二个，第三个……等到他们的衣物终于全都在沙滩上彻底铺开的时候，就连自然都无法数清他们交换了多少迫切而深沉的吻。 

罗已经不需要做任何扩张了。 

omega高涨的情绪是世间最好的润滑，然而即便如此路飞也还是以一种近乎任性的执拗做完了前戏，第一次做爱时罗同他说的那些东西他显然有巧妙的记住，手指才探进罗的体内就寻到了最敏感的位置，罗被他这几下摸得惊叫出声，才想反对却又被咬住了乳尖，草帽小子在性上的习惯黏糊的像只幼犬，力道却又实在没个轻重，然而就是这样他还偏要体贴的关注罗的感受，对不对是不是好不好的连成一气，怎么听怎么让人脸红耳热。 

接连的快感之下罗只得不断得摇头点头，很有些焦躁的催路飞赶紧进去，路飞的橡胶手指能够直接膨大是很方便没错，手指所独具的骨节触感和指甲盖特殊的圆融也很让人成瘾没错，可omega的身体是对快感食髓知味的存在，尝过真货之后根本无法轻轻松松的被喂到餍足。 

好在路飞并未让他久等。 

草帽小子插进去的瞬间罗就明白快被性欲憋到爆炸的绝对不止自己一人，而有鉴于路飞的性器根本就已经烫到了让他想躲的地步，所以到底谁忍的辛苦还真的不好评说。 

omega最经不起的举动就是放置，可方才路飞的行为和一场绝情的放置仿佛也没什么本质区别，被欲望和快感反复煎熬的罗在正式插入的那刻骤然得到身心的双重满足，以至于明明脑子里想着要躲，后穴却是本能的吸紧了路飞的性器。 

“嘶……”他听见路飞倒抽凉气的声音，一下子被臊得有些上脸，然而路飞却只是笑着笑着咬咬他的鼻尖，一句“我开动啦！”说的又轻又脆，根本没给人留反驳的余地。 

再然后，就真的开动了起来。 

他们此刻做爱的地方是片湿润的滩涂，每一下抽插间都伴随着细碎的潮声，罗在垫背的衣物上被路飞顶的上下不断，然而落在眼里的却又是伟大航路上灿烂的漫天星辰。 

月光皎皎，星光恒耀，而所有这些天光又都落在他们这幕天席地的交合的两个船长身上，被按着敏感处研磨的那刻罗浑身抖得厉害，以至于觉得头顶的星空都在这一下下的动作间碎成了千八百瓣，而每一瓣却又都镶嵌着他的焰火。 

由浅及深，由快即慢，路飞小心翼翼的在他的后穴里行进，试探着每一个能让他的声音更哑更黏的地方，交合处的水声越做越响，湿滑的体液将罗的整个甬道都润得软腻，在方便路飞进出的同时又依依不舍的妄图留住那根在他身体里乱捣的性器。而别样的温柔也给了罗别样的体验，他甚至错觉自己已经变做了一片处女荒地，他荒芜，贫瘠而又不育，可路飞却带着爬犁开垦了他，泛滥的大水灌入他的身体，以一种缓慢而清洁的节奏带出了他的第一次射精。 

但是还不够。 

罗将腿分的更开，方便路飞抽插的同时也自主的收缩着后穴，而腰力过人的草帽小子果然也不负他的期望，在他射过第一回之后的每一下都顶得又重又狠。 

一下下的，在他的生殖腔外叩门。 

而罗准许了他的进入。 

生殖腔开启的瞬间两人齐齐倒抽了口气，而罗更是直接被堪称灭顶的快感惊到了呆滞，那从未被使用过的器官比omega的甬道都来的湿软百倍，狭窄的空间却又仿佛只能堪堪卡进alpha性器的前端，甚至于就连那才刚被操开的入口，也羞怯到只要路飞一退出去就会自主的闭合。 

所以再接下来，罗是真的差点被操没了命。 

全然陌生的快感掀起了体内的沙暴，联合着四肢百骸里残存的高潮余韵一起组成狂岚，路飞的性器一次又一次撞开生殖腔前那扇隐蔽的小口，一下又一下的捣满那个本该幽闭的私穴。太快，太重，也太可怕，被情潮淹没到仿佛会在里边溺死一样的可怕，罗胡乱的摇头，想要并拢双腿又不得，被操出来的泪水胡乱的在脸上滚着，连自己都分不清是想要还是不要。他觉得自己变成了风暴里行将倾覆的小船，或者干脆就是暴雨里抱着一根浮木的傻瓜，他浑身发软，目不能视，连呼吸都紊乱得连成一片，他只能姑且抬起胳膊挡住自己哭得不成样子的脸。他心中的羞耻感此刻占了上风，被快感逼迫的神经甚至就要控制着他的身体逃走，然而他才刚刚往后一退就被路飞发现，正在把他的下身弄得比糟糕更糟的少年直接一把扣着他的手拉到了嘴边。 

十指相扣是那样亲密的动作，然而罗却因为快感抖得不行，他控制不了身体，本该最稳的手也仿佛什么都无法抓握，于是朦胧的泪眼里他只能看着路飞一步步的动作，看着路飞一点点把吻落在他的手腕掌心和手指上每一个字母的纹身，更看着路飞珍而重之的将他指缝一个接着一个的舔过。 

只这一下，他就又一次射了出来。 

空气里的酒味愈加浓郁。 

爽，实在有些太爽，还没有真的标记就这么得爽，要不是自己已经足够了解路飞的为人，罗几乎都要错觉草帽小子其实不是被自己开的荤。 

他会是他的第一个omega。 

这个认知让罗颤栗，身体敏感到几乎光是碰上一下都会小股小股的射精，偏偏路飞似乎极中意他这幅濒临失控的身体，接下来的几记顶弄就卡着生殖腔不出来不说，那满是探求欲望的新奇眼神居然就愣是盯着罗的阴茎。罗被他看的耻意上翻，又被过多的快感淹得快喘不过气，然而偏就是在这样要命的时候他的大脑再度运作了起来——他不可能是路飞唯一的omega。 

看看他身上的这个男孩儿吧，他拥有如此强劲的实力和如许强大的灵魂，然而搭配他那响彻四海的名声的却又是区区十九年的轻薄光阴。等待着草帽小子的还有未可预知的广袤天地与数不胜数的香车美人，而他特拉法尔加所持的不过一张恶人脸和满脑袋的诡计，至多再搭上两年前的半份救命之恩和一个始于利用开始的同盟身份。 

他们结盟的时候，妮可的当家的怎么说？ 

海贼同盟往往伴随着背叛，而ao的标记也是如此，粗浅的人类信手将关乎未来的决定匆匆做下，却又在背叛到来的时候惶然而不知所措。 

但是没关系。 

剧烈的高潮里罗仰着头无声的尖叫，过强的快感已然将他的神经整个压垮，他叫不出声，却流得出泪，也还能在射精的同时勉强维持住最低限度的呼吸，他的个人意志还能让他坚持着配合路飞的动作扭头露出后颈，将没有遮掩的脆弱全数暴露给他同样不设防的情人。 

真的没关系。 

就如海贼同盟里的背叛往往招致死亡，ao标记里的背叛往往也不要alpha付出任何代价，这样不平等的条约他心底一清二楚，然而往日种种已经足够他此作出决定。 

他的生殖腔被路飞射出来的精液灌满了，膨大的阴茎节也整个卡在了他的穴口，他的后颈被一对犬齿破开咬住，于是天地间游离的信息素仿佛都被敛回了他们的身体。 

融合，纠缠，化而为一，充斥全身的满足感和直接飙过阈值的快感里罗大口大口的呼吸以防止自己真的脱力昏厥，却又在同时将自己的指甲划到了草帽小子的背心。 

他们的信息素正在对方的体内两两交融，而路飞的犬齿也正刺破他的后颈，而他的指甲稳稳得掐进路飞背心处的皮肤，互相都把弱点交付彻底。 

他不是不怕遭到背叛，而只是觉得那没关系，因为如果哪天草帽小子真的背叛于他，那他一定会扯上他整个人，然后一起下地狱。


	10. Chapter 10

佐乌的情况和罗预判的不尽相同，但好在他的同伴全都平安无事，贝波的故乡不久前遭到了巨大的摧折，而他自己身上所发生的一切某种意义上也称得上是传奇。 

迅速加入了鲸鱼森林侠客团治疗大军的罗一边混在自己的船员当中调配药剂，一边心不在焉的摸着自己颈后的薄痂，他和草帽小子新鲜的标记此刻正在他的体内发挥着作用，调和之后的信息素在经络里缓慢的游走，餍足而慵懒，足以抚平这段时间以来他所体会到的所有焦躁与不安。 

那些海盐仿佛都融化在了酒精里。 

贝波他们还在说着在佐乌的所见所闻，头一次回到故乡的白熊正兴奋的絮叨着和他分开的时段内的种种见闻，情绪的起伏却又实在太大，罗一边听一边抽离着其中重点，时不时的也解释一下自己的便宜同盟到底都做了哪些既蠢又疯的傻事。 

“说起来，”贝波疑惑的抽了抽鼻子，“为什么感觉你身上，有味道……？” 

“味道，什么味道？”罗被问的一惊，实在是没想到会有被抓包的可能，红心海贼团全团beta，他不主动开口的情况下根本不存在有人看出他性别变化的可能，除非，皮毛族的嗅觉系统也和人类不同。 

该死。 

“呀，就是，”贝波一边感受着空气里细微的气味一边描述，“很苦很辣的酒的味道，好像还有一点点盐，不过盐味很……船长！你该不会分化了吧！” 

贝波一语道破一半真相，直接惊掉了整个红心团的下巴，罗无奈的扶着帽子点头承认——他当然不会揭穿全部的谜底，而如果将时间倒回德雷斯罗萨，他甚至没思考过能再与他们重逢的可能。 

船长是肩负船员的位置。 

“怎么，药都配完了，全都傻站着。”罗冷着脸呵斥，在贝波习惯性的致歉里威胁般得挥了挥手中的药杵，压低了声音道，“满足你们的好奇心，是omega，但是腺体已经被我摘掉了，不会有发情期。” 

“是是是，好好好，船长说的都对，船长说的都好！”以夏奇和佩金为首的数位船员头如捣蒜般纷纷称是，并且快速的回归工作岗位继续他们救死扶伤的重要活计，唯有贝波看着罗后颈处被衣领挡得只剩下一点点的微妙红痕疑惑，如果腺体摘掉了的话，船长身上又怎么可能还有信息素的味道？ 

他的脑海里忽然浮现出一个模糊而又令人惊骇的猜测，害得他差点打翻手中的石钵——他们的船长，可能已经作为一个omega，被人标记。 

而就在当天晚上，他就从草帽小子身上，闻到了与罗相反而又相似的气息，浓郁的海盐味扑鼻而来，丝缕酒香却又萦绕其中，而结合不久前才发生过的事，贝波几乎立刻断定了他就是罗的标记者。 

不过罗似乎完全不想让草帽小子和他们熟识。 

贝波直觉性的有了一秒担忧。但也真的只是一秒担忧，实际上，当罗念着“我有话跟你说。”而丢开自己的船员们走向草帽身边的那刻，他的心底忽然产生了某种奇怪又安定的念头，觉得草帽或许就是某个注定的人，是海上的灯塔与航标，又或者夜晚的焰火与恒星，明明他听罗说话时的表情认真又敷衍，并不宽厚的肩看起来也无法承载太多的重量，但是。 

但是，贝波想，他看向罗的眼神，和他看向大海的眼神，竟然没有区别。 

“忍者海贼皮毛武士同盟”正式成立，罗也跑回了自己的树屋休息，然而睡到半夜的时候只做了半扇的屋顶里突然挂进来一个人影，草帽小子像只真正的猴儿一样扒在他的屋顶下边，亮晶晶的眼里满是松鼠般得直接欢喜，他边冲罗挥着手中不知作用的小瓶子边道，“特拉仔，要不要来做？” 

“……哈啊？” 

罗被他问的一愣，根本想不出该如何应对如此直白的要求，虽说他此时的确睡不着，然而那也不意味着他就一定要和一个半夜从他屋顶窜进来的alpha做爱，更别说这个alpha自来熟的很，手一松就从屋顶落到了罗的床上，一边好奇的打量着皮毛族树屋的装饰，“呀啊，和我的那间也没什么区别。” 

“本来就不该有，”罗说着，盘腿给路飞让出更多一些的位置，“你现在跑过来就是来找我做爱？” 

“对啊。”路飞点头，“我明天就要出发去带山治回来，娜美说分开太久你可能会撑不住，所以要加固标记啊。” 

“所以你才……”罗晃晃脑袋，暗自庆幸自己先前并没有说出什么其他的内容，他和草帽小子的标记十分强大，然而也确实只是个初生的脆弱标记，而如果路飞马上就要赴他蛋糕岛时间未定的约，那么他的确不敢断定自己能不能平安无事的渡过标记后的第一个发情期。 

但路飞已经先他一步想到了。 

“等等，”在脑海里重又过了一遍路飞方才的话后罗突然反应过来，“这关娜美当家什么事？” 

“我告诉她了啊！” 

“告诉她什么？” 

“我们标记的事啊！” 

路飞答得理直气壮，闹得罗在瞠目结舌之余甚至忘记了言语，然而草帽小子却明显没个要保密的意识，依然满不在乎的道，“乔巴见了我之后问我是不是标记了谁，然后我就说是特拉仔你，娜美和布鲁克和卡鲁秋他们就都听到了啊，这种事没必要瞒着吧！” 

路飞说得坦荡，罗反而也不好再度开口，他的想法不适合说给孩子似的路飞听，因此只能轻轻嗓子转移话题，“然后呢，娜美当家就跟你说了这些？” 

“是啊，”路飞笑嘻嘻得道，“他们都帮了很多，不过娜美还是把我骂了一顿，说什么我就这么把你标记了太性急了，她还没来得及去跟你的海贼团要聘礼。” 

“聘礼，”罗疑惑，“为什么是聘礼。” 

“因为，”路飞挠挠头，努力复述着娜美当时的话，“因为娜美说，与其让我把你带回阳光号让她多发一份零花钱，还不如让你把我带去极地号好给她省十份零花钱啊！” 

“所以她就打算把你嫁我？” 

“对！” 

“那你的想法呢，”罗的玩心突然上来，勾勾手示意路飞凑近，“你是想嫁还是想娶？” 

“这种事根本没所谓吧，”路飞顺着罗的意思朝他的方向挪动，任由医生纤长的手指插进他蓬松的黑发之间，草帽小子睁着他那双没心没肺的晶亮眼眸道，“不管是嫁是娶，我和特拉仔都会一直有各自的冒险的啊！” 

“……” 

罗突然真心实意的笑了出来。 

“算了，”他说着，抽出埋在路飞发间的手脱去自己的外衣，而后干脆得用一个落在对方喉结处的吻堵掉草帽小子种种未出口的惊讶，死之外科医生的嘴角挑着他惯有的邪气笑容，道，“不是你说要做的嘛？”


	11. Chapter 11

路飞的衣物不比罗严实，即使不脱也能轻易的被人舔上胸膛，而相比之下，罗胳膊上装饰性的绷带实在是有些繁琐多余，但路飞看得好像还挺高兴。

草帽小子的喜怒表达从来直接，喜欢和讨厌都必得落实行动，此时此刻被罗磨了两下欲望上来，当即就准备按着自己的想法将罗摁上床去。

“不要着急。”罗贴在路飞的耳边说道，声音里混着少许湿热的笑意，他咬着少年质地奇特的橡胶耳廓，在脱掉自己裤子之后干脆的将手指探入自己的后穴，omega的体质使得此刻的那处既湿又热，即使清楚是正常的生理现象罗也还是不由自主的打了个寒噤。

太软了，哪怕只侵入一个指节都能感受到肠道温柔的包裹；太嫩了，哪怕只动一动指腹都能感觉到穴肉的收缩，太热了，哪怕带着寒凉夜露的手指都瞬间沾染了暧昧的体温，太湿了，哪怕前期没有任何准备都能轻易的开始转动。

而路飞又看得那样认真。

罗笑了，一边继续做着自己的扩张一边去抵路飞的额头，又在那温和的热源面前低声提问，“怎么样，好看吗？”

“好看。”路飞坦然的点头，顺势去舔罗的颈侧，男孩子体温素来比罗高上一截，突然贴近的动作更是让罗本能的想躲，然而这会儿他的手指还杵在自己体内，这一躲正好戳到敏感点上，猝不及防的刺激之下腰肢一软，本能的就朝着路飞的方向倒。

“特拉仔当心点嘛——”男孩子笑嘻嘻的说着，试探性地也朝罗的后面探去一根手指，硬质的指甲擦过柔软的穴口，就算是罗也憋不住想叫出声去的冲动，然而路飞的肩膀在他眼前晃得实在可恨，以至于他没怎么思考就一口咬了上去。

“嘶——”草帽小子被他咬的浑身一凛，手指更是不受控的一下子戳进罗的后穴，死之外科医生被这一下弄得脸色骤变，然而耳边回荡的却还是路飞不甘的控诉，“特拉仔你咬的我好疼！”

是嘛，他在心里冷笑了下，干脆的加深了那个牙痕。

路飞的肩被他咬着，手指却和他的一起纠缠在罗的后穴之内，奇怪的竞争感在男孩儿心中升腾起来，甚至多少动用了点能力——他的手指攀着罗的一点点拧成了麻花，螺旋着擦过罗体内每一寸敏感的肠肉，感受到alpha气息的身体躁动着让他释放出更多的信息素和润滑的体液，直弄的他和路飞的手都被外溢的东西沾的晶亮。温和的情潮在佐乌清冷的森林里泛滥开来，给人加温的同时也更诱出难以满足的欲望。罗叼着路飞肩膀处的皮肉压抑喉间的喘息，却愈发觉得牙齿根本无法再噬咬下去，体内令人焦躁的酸软似乎不受骨骼与肌肉的限制，已然一路从后穴攀到了他的齿根。

罗沉默着，用自己的手指带动路飞的动作，骨节分明的修长手指和柔韧的橡胶一道在他的体内胡搅乱动，却又在以某种不可违逆的方式将他变得柔软潮湿，为他打开，为他舒展，为他给自己做好全部的准备和润滑，然后扶着alpha勃起的性器坐上去，一点点一寸寸，将那东西吃进自己的身体。

等到路飞完全进入的时候，罗已经不可抑制的出了一头冷汗。

路飞勃起之后的尺寸实在太大，即使做过了润滑也进的辛苦，被撑出来的晕眩感里罗大口的呼吸着空气里海盐与阳光的味道，感受着路飞在他体内的细微弹动，他的汗水顺着鬓角的黑发落到胸膛，却又被路飞从根源处截断舔掉，他们缓慢的厮磨，靠着罗不断的坐起落下温情脉脉的交合，在一下又一下的贯穿当中，竟然有种兽类相拥取暖的独特亲昵。

罗抓着路飞的胳膊自己动腰，让男孩的性器在自己体内一下接着一下进的更深，他的皮肤被欲火撩得发红，更被路飞目不转睛的注视盯得喉头滚烫。一道视线何以能有那样灼人的温度，被那双黑到发亮的眼睛看着，只会让人觉得自己是火中的飞蛾，不，不是飞蛾，而得是更热烈又更灿烂的某种生物，哪怕不靠外源的火光，也能在那注视里燃烧自我。

他会被这火焰烧尽吗？

罗又一下重重的坐上路飞的性器，因为黏腻的水声而多少有些脸红，而就在这样的亢奋当中他抬手抚摸路飞的脊背和正埋在自己胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，他压低自己的声音和其中蛊惑的味道，几乎是用嘶声询问着路飞，“怎么样，舒不舒服？”

“舒服。”路飞说着，继续啃咬罗的乳尖和小腹，他对罗的纹身有着别样的痴迷，柔软的舌苔刮过的时候甚至能唤起伤口初愈时的痒，而后这些痒再汇聚去他的小腹，唤醒他的性器和欲望，引诱他再一次，再再一次得在路飞的身上挺动腰身。

“既然舒服，”罗低笑着，有些粗暴的重重的坐下，又在呻吟被顶出自己咽喉的同时忍着翻涌的欲望说道，“那就，记住一件事……哈啊，我们的事情，不要再和人说了。”

“唉？”路飞有些讶异的抬头，被情欲烧红的脸上有着内涵鲜明的疑惑，然而罗只是捂着他的嘴拒绝了他接下来的发言，又不顾腰肌的负担凶狠的曲身吻上，他的舌越过了自己的指缝又钻进路飞的口腔，寻本溯源追根究底，如同漂泊的旅人终于找回自己的故乡。

“我们不是那种关系。”

不是那种该为人所知的关系，不是那种得被人所知的关系，不是那种受到祝福的正式的关系，不是那种因爱诞生的关系。

我们只是……

只是……

罗咬着牙，又一次让自己的身躯沉落下去。

沉落在佐乌的星夜里。

渐渐的罗开始没了力气，骑乘的体位远比他一开始想得更难，虽然原因可以归结到他和草帽小子那十几公分的身高差去，他坐在他十几公分的玩意上摇摆腰身，却又得同时跨越十几公分的身高差距同他亲吻，上下两处的负担一同加诸到腰肌之上，就是他有天大的能耐也不能控制身体里乳酸的分泌。

他在路飞的身上起伏，喘息，摇摆如同海面的孤舟，他的极地号是独有动力源的潜艇，可他这个船长却在暴风雨里颠簸不定，浓郁的海盐味里他终于错觉路飞就是一片汪洋，而这汪洋又在他的体内掀着惊涛骇浪。他是能力者，他有高速运转的大脑，他知道最正确也最安全的选择，可他没有逃跑。

罗大口大口的吞咽着空气，仿佛不如此他就会在这里溺死过去，体力是从四肢百骸里流走了，取而代之的却是堆积的快感，他的性器硬挺的不成样子，前液又淌下来打湿他和路飞的小腹。他的皮肤滚烫，他的心脏燃烧，他的信息素狂澜一般席卷着他正在瘫软的身体，在他体内最深的地方叫嚣着不够，还不够。

“草帽当家，我……”

我想换个体位。

“不要。”

话未出口就被路飞回绝，男孩仰着酒味冲得绯红的脸亲吻他胸口的位置，却又自然而然的接过罗未尽的事宜，他握紧罗劲瘦的腰肢，一下下的顶弄着价值五亿的海贼的躯体，他的性器被罗的后穴紧致的包裹，足够他在那极度熟悉的位置轻松的寻到极乐。

“唔……松……”罗的腰被路飞顶得酸软难耐，呻吟却又被人堵了一半回去，男孩逼迫着他低头弯腰与自己亲吻，同时却又永动机般不停的插入他的体内。而也就是在这般节奏之下罗才明白自己先前掌控下的性事到底有多温和平缓，而彻底放开的路飞又有多无可抵御。

为他打开吧。

他的身体在说。

为他柔软吧。

他的本能在说。

路飞的魔力从他们接触的每一寸皮肤朝他的体内灌溉，连海啸飓风都无法比拟，他能感到自己的感情与肉体的陪伴，唯有理性还在脑内苦苦支撑，让他不要把心连着爱一起输个干净。

“特拉仔特拉仔。”路飞叠着声音喊他的名字，下身却顶得更凶，男孩掐他腰的手随着那一连串的喊叫越掐越紧，以至于罗哪怕看不见都能猜到那里一定被捏出了手印。

骑乘位怎么会这么伤腰。

世人都说骑虎难下，而罗如今却是骑猴难下，更可悲的是一开始主动骑猴的是他自己，所以就算现在被顶的差点被过气去也不能口出怨言。他的肠道被填满了，他的活计被接管了，他的腿几乎不用再帮助他的动作，他根本就是在被路飞顶着不断上下。令人迷途的快感里生殖腔再度欢欣的张开小口，诱导着年轻的alpha再度造访伊甸的极乐。

罗在路飞询问的注视里胡乱的点头，却又在真的被顶进生殖腔的那刻控制不住的仰头，他眼里的泪水被眨出去了，他背后的肩胛骨却耸动起来，而他这一仰头却又对着树屋天顶上那留空的半片，于是漫天星河一下子全部涌入眼来。

他们标记的那晚，头顶也是漫天星河。

不久前的记忆随着头顶星空一起涌入脑海，倏忽和此刻顶在他生殖腔之内的路飞悄然重合，只是这一回萦绕鼻端的不再是海水的咸腥，而是佐乌的树木与草，森林与花，是无数浓郁而又清新的草木香气。

于是罗也跟着清晰的意识到，这是他们第一次，单纯的，真正的，不因信息素的要求或者时局的摆布，如此纯粹而又亲昵的做爱。

在一片森林。

极致的快感和欲望令他浑身战栗，而某种朝圣者般的狂热却又席卷他的身体，草帽小子的手在他的身上攀缘，越过骨节的高山和皮肉的盆地，他路过他的腰窝和脊椎，也路过他的臀缝和大腿，他舔他的纹身如同啜饮一条溪流，他拥抱他的躯干如同亲吻无垠土地。

这是他所拥有最坚实的亲吻，这是他所拥有最脆弱的亲吻，唯有任性堪比四皇的草帽小子反复钉穿他的身体，却又像个孩子想要隐藏珍贵的玩具一样拥抱着他的躯壳——手指划过他的背脊，却又最终在心口重逢，固执的拉低他的头颅，凝望他被泪水润湿的眼睛。

“特拉仔。”

这个男孩，这只野兽，这顽固、任性却又同时兼具了一切坚韧与耐性的alpha，这由海盐与橡胶包裹的赤诚心脏，这最危险，也最安全的栖居地。

“你的眼睛里有星星。”

啊啊，于是罗想，明明你的眼睛里，才落满了星星。


	12. Chapter 12

好不容易熬到路飞做完标记加固，罗再次躺下的时候已经彻底没了力气，凌晨的森林夜露深重，而他也实在不想再爬起来去找水洗澡。罗胡乱的扯过被子往身上一盖，却又在翻身的时候因为腰部诡异的酸痛倒抽了一口凉气，仍还精神的路飞胳膊一伸把他圈到旁边，根本不管他们此刻的身上到处都沾着奇怪的体液。

罗累的够呛，也没那个心气再和路飞置气，更何况小猴子的手爬着爬着就按到了他的腰上，就算手法再生疏也总比没人按来的舒服。

他想了想，稍稍又往路飞的位置挪近了一些。

星光洒在他们的床上。

“好多。”朦胧的睡意里罗听见路飞没头没尾的一句，就连声音都比往日安静，罗被他这声音骇了一下，睁开眼就想去探路飞的额头，却见草帽小子只是就着单手枕在脑后姿势看佐乌的夜空。只做了一半天顶的树屋根本没有阻挡夜晚侵入的意愿，于是万千星辰就这样凑着他们的屋檐往里探头，连缀，闪烁，光耀点点，再织成奔流的银河。

“怎么，”罗强撑着困意问，“很少见吗？”

“不是，”路飞轻巧的摇头，“但这里的星星，和萨博喜欢的很像。”

“哦……”罗沉默了一会，“你哥哥？”

“嗯啊，以前晚上的时候他总会拿着望远镜认天上的星星，还会给我和艾斯讲星座的名字，还有那个什么，什么什么，要给长着牛头的怪物送饭团吃然后在迷宫里走不出来饭团也吃光了就变成了星星的故事，啊，特拉仔也喜欢吃饭团！”

路飞的话题跳跃的飞快，一句话就搅的罗头晕脑胀，而为了避免这古怪的话题朝着更多危险的吃食发展，下一秒罗就直接截断了路飞的话，“所以，你还认识星座？”

“不，完全不认，”草帽小子说着挠了挠头，“虽然萨博是说了很多啦，但是我跟艾斯根本看不出来，有一次艾斯非说萨博说是鲸鱼座的那块像个汤勺，争到后面还打起来了！特拉仔呢，你认不认识？”

“一点点吧。”罗说道，并不打算告知他自己幼时教拉米认星星的往事，那时候他还没有很高，拉米更是矮得够不到桌子脚，小小的男孩把小小的女孩抱上房梁，又将几乎有小女孩一半高的书籍摊在腿上，被回忆装点过得夜空里时有流星划过。他在那样的夜空底下翻着那书同拉米读那些有故事穿插的繁琐内容，而他的妹妹就在屋檐处轻轻晃荡着小腿，有些圆润的肉手随着他的讲述在空中指着星辰起落。

这也是哥哥们共享的回忆？

“嗯嗯，特拉仔也不认，很好很好，”路飞故作严肃的说道，却也没有停下话题的意思，“但是星星果然还是很好看……特拉仔跟我回一次风车村吧！”

“……嗯？”

“去吧去吧！”不知想到了什么的路飞突然完全兴奋了起来，一下子从床上直接跃起不说还干脆翻身坐到了罗的腿上，橡胶人双手一伸扣住同盟船长的肩膀，眼睛都被某种跃跃欲试燃得晶亮吗“不用太久的，次数也不用多！就回去一次！我要带你去见见玛琪诺！”

“玛琪诺是……”

“我村子里的老板娘，做饭可好吃了！回头特拉仔和我一起去，绝对能吃饱的！”

不，不用跟你去我也一样能吃饱的，不如说跟你去我才有可能吃不饱！

罗强压下心头吐槽的欲望，反问道，“照你说的，玛琪诺是你村子里的老板娘，那她不应该很不待见你才是嘛，小时候的捣蛋鬼长大了又变成大海贼，你确定不会被她打？”

“玛琪诺才不会，她那么温柔！她还教我和艾斯学了礼貌呢！她很厉害的！”

“恕我直言草帽当家，我可没看出来你有学到什么礼貌。”

“因为要学那个的主要是艾斯嘛，不过玛琪诺倒是经常会在我吃饭的时候和我讲故事什么的，鱼人啦恶魔啦alpha啦鸟人啊，还有僵尸也讲过！”

“……”

好嘛，罗偷偷的扭开脸去，我就想这名字怎么那么熟悉，原来就是一开始害你拒绝我的罪魁祸首啊。

“嗯，所以一起回去嘛，大家一定都会喜欢特拉仔的！”

“不要。”

“不准不要——村子里很好的，我就是在那边遇到香克斯的，也是在那边吃掉橡胶果实然后出海的，就跟我一起去看一次有什么嘛！”

“说了不要。”

“可是——”

“别可是了。”罗一个Room把路飞甩回他原本的铺位，一张脸已经完全冷了下来，草帽小子的黏糊劲里有着某种他难以抵御的东西，他几乎是在凭借本能觉察个中危险。一个没心没肺的男孩拉着你讲他的种种过去，又那样急迫的邀你去他生命间无比重要的场合故地重游，而这种举动背后如果无人指点便只有两个可能：要么别有用心，要么……

罗一个翻身，把被子裹了一半到自己身上，冷言冷语得打发路飞闭嘴，“没事你就赶紧睡，时间不早了。”

“我没……啊！”路飞突然一声大叫，硬生生把困倦中的罗叫出了愤慨，而愤慨的罗终于在情绪的爆炸下冲破了体能的限制，一撑床就对着路飞坐了起来，“你到底——”

后面几个字被堵了回去。

草帽小子在他的眼前摊开双手，手中摆着他先前造访时冲他挥舞过的瓶子，年轻的男孩鼻尖带红，开口的时候却依然笑的开心，“我是来给特拉仔送这个的。”

“这个？”罗有些疑惑的接过那个小瓶，很轻便的一只，装了大约有六分之五满的透明液体，他路飞的雀跃的眼神下犹疑着拔开瓶口的软塞，凑近煽闻了些许……

“这是？”他惊讶的瞪大了眼望向路飞，然而草帽小子却只是将笑容绽得更开，“是我的信息素啦，卡鲁秋他们帮着做的，因为我马上就要走了嘛，所以在我回来之前，特拉仔就先用它吧！”

“做起来好费劲的，”从那小瓶中弥散开来的海盐味里他轻声说着，“本来刚出月亮的时候就打算来找特拉仔了。”

哈啊，罗慢慢的闭上眼，感受着那小瓶中的信息素争先恐后的自他的手中逃逸，它们是那样活泼的信息素，即使被凝成液体也被海盐与阳光浸得彻底，然而此刻它们却被自己的主人强行关在一个小小的瓶子中央，甚至在他这个omega意识到分离的危险之前就被送到了他的手里。

是那样千金难求，而又重之又重的一瓶。

“特拉仔，”路飞的气息又凑到他的脸边，吻轻得犹如蜻蜓点开水面的涟漪，草帽小子亲昵的磨蹭着年长者的脸颊脖颈，似撒娇又似约定道，“我们，和之国再见啦！”


	13. Chapter 13

罗在去往和之国的路上给那只瓶子拴了根绳，尽管并不认为自己会有那么迫切的需要，但他还是将那只瓶子系上了鬼哭，皮毛族特有的提纯技术搭上一点特别的关切，最终凝聚成他爱刀上的一件饰品——他原想如此介绍这个瓶子来历，然而却不可避免的在接下来的日子里养成了对它的依赖。

早餐的调味不知道被谁洒了渍梅，极地号在潜行中因为某人而迷失了方向，贝波被毒辣的太阳折磨得头昏，又或者有人吃下去的鱼有某种奇怪的新毒，所有这些琐碎而令人烦躁的事一旦涌上心头，他的手就会不受控制的想要去拔掉那只小巧的瓶塞。

但更有甚者，即使无事发生，即使他就是心情正好的享受新世界不可多得的温和暖阳，也会有某种突如其来的冲动和欲望，要他拔掉那只小巧的瓶塞。

罗并非没有过抗争，但是由理智与感情一起催生的欲望绝不允许被如此轻易的排查，于是每一天每一天，他最终都还是会拔掉瓶塞，任由那些海盐和阳光的味道在身边挥洒倾泻，然后再将它放置到鼻尖下轻轻嗅闻，感觉到它们缠绕着自己的躯体，隔着他的皮肤与他血液里的那部分信息素一起相互亲昵。

这样的举措做的多了，他的船员也不免疑惑，而这样作死的问题最终由夏奇代表众人一道提出，就那只瓶子的来源和用途表示了深重而恳切的好奇。

对此，罗只是微微一笑，将那瓶子摘在手中抛了抛，道，“嗅盐而已。”

的确，这只是他专属的嗅盐……而已。

那是一段，怎样漫长的旅程呢？

在他心头横亘了十三年的仇恨业已死去，可取而代之的却甚至不是空虚，时间的每一次行进都在人的记忆里留下或深或浅的纹路与刻痕，而他在这段时间里所得到与失去的东西却并无法交给语言度量。得益于前期的种种准备，他的身体其实并未因草帽小子的离开而产生各种本可能出现的糟糕反应，他的精神本也应该因为少了一个需要操心的浑小子而更为放松。但实际的情况却并非如此，事实上，如果罗愿意，那么这情况本身可以称得上是大相径庭。因为即使路飞不在身边，他也会忍不住去思考他的情状。

有没有安全的进到大妈的领地，有没有好好的接回同伴，而与此同时又惹了多少麻烦闯下了多少祸端招上了多少对手结实了多少朋友，又将他伟大的冒险推进了几何？

罗并不怀疑草帽小子的能力，但他却陡然因这分别惊觉了某些东西，多日的旅程似乎已将他和路飞绑到了一起，以至于他不知不觉的就习惯了对方待在身边的情况，他的思维模式里已经为这个同盟留出了空白，甚至开始熟稔且放肆的将计划的核心一股脑的丢到对方头上。

可这不是简单的战斗问题。

草帽小子有着聚光灯般的天才，就好像他的生命源自他灵魂里的太阳，他的战斗力和凝聚力汇集在一起，只需要短暂的相处就能为人所信。可他渴望的不是他的战斗力。

被海洋隔开的日子里，他那样突兀的开始怀念在巴托船上度过的夜晚。那时的船尚未行至佐乌，他们也还没被标记绑定，一个又一个的夜里他们同榻而眠，他的腰上缠着他的橡胶手臂。可就是在那样仿佛被束缚了自由的姿势里他一次又一次的沉沉睡去，不知天地，不知年月，不知光阴。

没有噩梦造访的晚上，或许过一次就少一次了。

罗打开那路飞的信息素，让那些海盐的味道替路飞本人伴自己入眠，尽管不如真人的怀抱来得有效，但是聊胜于无，借着鼻尖残存的气息想象的场景，好过真实的，无可取代的漫长孤独。

他是太过依赖路飞了。

想到此处的时候罗突然又有些感激这一场分别，感激这在他尚未深陷泥淖之时便灵光般从天而降的昭示，这昭示让他不知所措，但却也让他提防警醒，草帽小子是个始终摇摆在合适与不合适之间的盟友，但他早有与他共赴黄泉的赤诚觉悟，草帽小子或许也会是一个独一无二的完美伴侣，但他不信与他心心相印的可能。

在这里，同生难过共死。

一天天的，罗的表面上并看不出变化，依然是冷酷无双的死之外科医生，开刀更准过杀人，然而皮囊之下的变化只有他一人清楚，也只有他感到了那些等待，与折磨。

那是怎样漫长而没有边境的世界啊——人跌下悬崖会死，人吃下食物会饱，可是没有定数的未来与爱不是注定的结局，命运女神遥远的凝望之下，他感到自己手持旋转的骰子，在死亡与欢乐之间的永恒夜晚沉默着摇摆。

现在的罗躺在自己的船舱里了，世上不会再有比这更令他感到安全的地方，可是他的睡眠被路飞偷走，他被他占据了全部的思考。他只是不知道远在托特兰的路飞也和他一样，在战斗与战斗的间隙里不曾入眠，因为他也想起了罗。

黎明都渐渐的亮了。

草帽小子的到来并不声势浩大，起码没有在才登岸的时候就引发全国追捕的大型危机。和之国晴朗的天空底下并无新事发生，但罗还是敏锐的察觉了某些东西。此地的闭塞不同于这世上的任何国家，往来的情报也都受到严格的管控，就算明知草帽小子终会摆脱种种不利跑到这里兑现他那个“再见”的临别赠言，但是什么时候，什么地点，又会以什么方法再见，却全都只是一团模糊的阴影。

本来应该是这样的。

早在半天以前罗的信息素就陷入了一种不受控制的轻微发散状态，并且随着时间的流逝还有着愈演愈烈的鲜明势头，罗给自己做了两次扫描和全套的身体检查，然而结果却也只是激素水平一如往常。面对这种找不出问题源头的情况，罗也不是没想过要用草帽小子的信息素加以安抚，可得到的结果却也只是悲惨的火上浇油。

当那些海盐并未同以往一样安抚下他的酒精，反倒是交融于它，让酒香愈加浓烈的时候罗就产生了一个隐约且没有凭据的猜测，但在那个猜测被证实前，他最好的选择就是让自己在状况未明前平心静气的躺着。只是，他当然没能躺上多久。

不过几个小时，那个隐约的猜测在贝波的通报中彻底化为现实：草帽小子已经抵达了和之国。

猛然坐起的罗霎时预见到了自己操心的命运，却又在惊愕的同时确信了自己身上一系列变化的原因，他早该察觉的，他如何能不察觉，当他全身的信息素都那样突兀又欢欣的紊乱苏醒的时刻，他怎么能不清晰的意识到这情状背后绝无仅有的原因？

路飞踏上了和之国的土地。

带着他惹事生非的天才能力一起。

鬼哭出鞘，劫掠宝船，几乎是眨眼的功夫路飞就给他找来了先前他十数天都没找着的麻烦，罗被这一统破事闹得心情奇差，偏偏路飞却还没事人似的和他打招呼，语气惊喜不假，然而动作却多少有些克制，一片混乱的战场里路飞只是远远的嗅了嗅他的信息素，然后便放下了正打算朝他抓去的手臂。

路飞……也会如此细腻的，体察别人的心情？

去往御田城遗址的路上罗多少同路飞开了个把玩笑，反正草帽小子从来就是一狸猫之下万人之上的好骗，而如果不抓住这个机会大肆折腾一番，那他这些天岂不是白白受了这么多折磨的等待。

草帽小子大抵清楚他在恶作剧，可是面对着满眼的墓碑也不免轻信，罗被他的惊愕闹得开心，虽然仍板着一张脸，但心里却觉得多少出了顿恶气。

以讨伐凯多为目的的和之国一行山顶齐聚，待到商量完全部对策之后已而进了夜晚，山雨在外边淅淅沥沥的降下，连带着棚屋里的温度也低了些许，路飞先前打过一波瞌睡，又被山治用罗偷来的无害食物做成的饭投喂到饱，这会儿正是精力旺盛的时候，可惜并不作美的天公和紧张的时局都不给他大开宴会的机会，路飞抗争无果，最后还是领了铺盖准备去睡。

“特拉仔，”他望着本打算回到船员身边的罗，声音听上去很有些澄澈，“你不和我一起嘛？”

“是我的错觉吗，你好像和我疏远了？”

罗的脚步骤然一滞。

出于某种自己都想不明白的理由，罗最后还是在路飞的注视中留了下来，屋外的山雨一刻不停的落着，顺着屋檐的凹槽再溅进湿润的泥地，连绵的雨声没有规律可循，忽大忽小的惶乱节奏搅得罗也跟着烦躁无比。在罗的要求之下，路飞最终把他的铺盖堆在了靠着廊檐的位置，既不挡风也不遮雨，唯一的好处就是远离大部队的视线，能够在这废墟里讨一份难得的清净。

烛火昏黄，罗依着路飞的意思躺他身侧，只觉得路飞今晚的举动全都是在撒娇，男孩子在托特兰其实添了不少新伤，然而此刻也都愈合成了颜色略红的一线，微弱的烛光无法照亮那些伤痕，同样也无法照出路飞此刻湿润的眼神，从来静不下来的男孩就着枕在胳膊上的侧卧姿势凝望着罗，一字一句道，“之前碰见的时候，特拉仔为什么不想我叫你？”

他居然是有意识到的。

“……我说过的吧，”罗轻叹了口气，稍稍错开草帽小子探究的眼神，“我不想在人前表现的那么亲密。”

“不对！”路飞说道，直接性的否决了罗敷衍用的理由，他皱着眉头抽抽鼻子，一副要从罗的信息素里辨出他想法的模样，然而声音里却又多少有些疑惑，“感觉不是那么简单的理由，你好像在躲着我。”

“怎么会呢草帽当家，我要是躲着你又怎么会主动带你过来？”

“可是你刚才想走。”

“但最后还是留下来了。”

“但——”

路飞的问句一个接着一个，大有不追根究底誓不罢休的味道，罗被他问的头疼，更兼被外边的雨声闹得烦躁，分别之后的种种情绪一同纠结着在心口堵起，盘根错节犹如万年生的巨木，这木头卡在他的心口碍他呼吸，沉在他的梦里阻他入眠，而现在又随着路飞接连不断的问话愈发膨胀起来，逼得他必得找个方式将它宣泄出去。

罗一把揪住了路飞的衣领。

“！！！”

吻极轻，但也同样极快，罗几乎是用肉眼都无法察觉的速度翻身压上了路飞，他在用舌头顶开男孩的闭合的唇的同时也将手掌探入了草帽小子敞开的和服衣襟。黑麦威士忌的味道在空气里悄然扩散，多少又勾连着屋外混沌的雨水。罗专心致志的舔吮着路飞的口腔，又让自己的手掌不断的在对方的身体上游走。屋外的雨声遮掩了他们交叠的喘息，而分别又夸大了星火般的情欲。罗有意识的放空着大脑，一寸寸的舔着路飞的上颚和舌根，omega的信息素正对着alpha的口腔喂给进去，以最不该也最危险的方式意图诱出对方的性欲。

罗的心里发苦，但是动作没停，他的情绪被路飞的种种举动搅得一团乱糟，却又始终没有可以当作参考的案例，路飞的问题他给不出答案，也并不想去给出答案，他长夜里的黎明远还未至，路飞怎能又怎敢要他的答案？！

所以他只是吻，吻得更深，深到连呼吸都没法挤进他二人之间的空隙。他只是放出信息素，而后引诱路飞也放出他的，好让他们的标记为了这即将到来的融合雀跃欢欣。他只是强忍着手指的颤抖继续抚摸着路飞的身躯，滑过胸膛的硕大伤口又落到腹肌，而最后当然得掀开和服的面料深入进去，扯开那块白色棉布，也扯开今晚的序曲。

但路飞摁住了他的手腕。

一点一点，路飞的手在罗的手腕上攥得紧，以他无法抗拒的力量将他的手从自己的下腹抽开，草帽小子的脸色此刻阴沉的可怕，全然不似一个正被自己的omega诱惑的alpha男性。

“……我……”

不曾见过路飞这幅样子的罗突然有些慌神，一时间想说点什么来为自己开脱，然而他才开口便觉大脑空白，毕竟他意图诱惑路飞上他的根源本就是他不知道他该说些什么。

好在草帽小子也没在给他什么机会去说。

路飞扣着他的手腕反压上来，灼热的呼吸里还带着被罗引诱而起的情欲，然而从他嘴里冒出来的全是劈头盖脸的焦灼质问，除了明白无误的对性的拒绝以外便全是一个问题——

你不开心，他说，从我见到你以后你一直都不开心，你为什么不开心？

是啊，罗被他问的迷茫，空张着嘴给不出具体的回答，只一遍遍听着那个震的他耳膜发疼的问题在心中重复，我为什么不开心？

他们就在这样孤寂的雨夜里对视良久，久到因情欲灼烧的呼吸都被夜风浇冷，路飞在念了三遍之后也慢慢停下了质问，只是在夜色里凝视着罗多少有些迷茫而脆弱的眼睛。

混混沌沌的，夜里竟好像只有他们的呼吸了。

“抱歉。”许久之后，路飞终于松开了罗的手腕，只是表情仍然是阴沉的一幅，草帽小子躺下来朝外翻身，用一句话结束了今晚的对峙，“我先睡了。”

他的脊背正随着呼吸在夜里起伏。


	14. Chapter 14

他听见雨声。

罗在原地翻了几次身，却还是被屋外缠绵的细雨搅得满心烦躁，那些淅淅沥沥的污水划破和之国本就泥泞的天空，再缠绵的倾注进淤湿而流毒的土地，这样的雨无法润泽草木，反倒像是天空渗血，饥民死去。这样的雨从弗雷凡斯下到北海的每一个角落，又从北海浇透新世界的重重岛屿，在滴答声里掩盖太阳升起的脚步，更用沾满鲜血的脏污手指将人们的睡眠网去。

罗横竖睡不着，更兼心情烦闷，自然不想去看背对着他睡得正香的草帽小子，这人的没心没肺素来令他吃惊，但这会儿却好像更令他生气。明明才刚发过火，却还能如此轻易的倒头就睡，草帽小子真是在各种奇怪的方面天赋异禀。

雨声似乎更吵了。

罗侧耳听了一会，又从幽暗的雨声里辨出吹过树叶的风，沉闷坠落的雷和惊走了鸟雀的光，偶尔还有波涛汹涌的海潮在礁石溅碎，遥远的人声被自然的力量全盘压制下去，化作背景里压抑而哀愁的几缕，却又时不时的以不容拒绝的姿态渗进他的耳朵。

还有草帽小子沉沉的呼吸。

路飞已经睡的很深了，就连姿势也已经从不理人的背对变成了仰躺。如豆的烛光下少年睡颜恬然，却又好似呼吸不畅似的大张着嘴巴，活像一张无所顾忌的开怀笑脸。

他也确实是没有顾忌的人吧。

罗叹了口气，最终还是顺着心意将视线移到了路飞脸上，方才他用余光看不清楚，现在却能完整的将路飞的睡颜尽收眼底，十九岁的男孩有一张烙着鲜活二字的面孔，却又同时圆润的与所有艰难困苦无关。橡胶果实是只作用于皮肉的力量，但路飞却仿佛连骨头都受到了它的影响，无数次亲昵的拥抱足够罗确认这点——不单单是颧骨锁骨这些浮于表面的骨头，路飞浑身上下的每一道骨节都圆融的像是打磨后的蚌珠，平和，无害，乖觉的好似没有棱角。

却又势不可挡。

他想起草帽小子的那些战斗，赤手空拳，鲜血飞溅，每一击都赌着往后十年的性命，是一个医生最看不过眼的那类，却又格外的牵动人心。

起先他在报纸上看到他，悬赏金价值一个亿，年轻的D之一族在彩色的印画上笑的开怀，一口白牙露得像罗的外科口罩。夏奇和佩金对着通缉令笑得癫狂，直说海军怕不是钱多的没处花——居然给这么个仿佛小学生外出郊游似的海贼船长标价一亿！

而罗只是笑，复又望着那张灿烂的笑脸若有所思。

另一个D啊……

这另一个D的行为不比他小心谨慎，每隔一段时间就会在海上闹出巨变，短暂的销声匿迹，再直接在司法岛这样重兵把守的政府地界引发屠魔之令。他的名声越传越响，故事也越淌越多，而在那些流言里他的形象却总是千变万化，残忍的，粗暴的，任性而又不听人说话的……那些流言其实都编织拙劣，甚至难以理顺最基础的逻辑，可是罗还是不免留意起了有关草帽小子的那些只言片语，冥冥中的预感告诉他，他必然会和这个人有所交集。

于是就到了香波地。

他们的相遇是场巧合，然而草帽小子的性格却实在令他惊异。小他七岁的年轻男孩，有的也不过是一颗天真到可笑的简单头脑。那样的秉性他并不讨厌，却也不会存在额外的期待，一个单纯到鲁莽的年轻海贼能存活多久呢？这个问题他甚至不屑去想。

直到他成了他续命的稻草。

从马林梵多抢出人来是罗做过最大胆的决策，而那几乎是他第一次体会到只属于海贼的快意恩仇——他的命只有一条，合该在万无一失的情况之下留给他积攒多年的仇恨，可是救活草帽小子却只是一个突如其来的念头，却又坎坷到要从三大将和死神手里逃出生天。

但是你不欠我的，动手术的时候罗望着路飞的脸想到，就只是我心血来潮。

他救下他，又将他散逸四周的灵魂缝回那具破破烂烂的玩具身体，草帽小子这一出以命搏命的行为最终也只换回了横贯胸膛的硕大伤疤和再救不回的数年寿命，而在抢救的过程中罗更是无数次的发现累积在他那橡胶躯壳里无法逆转的疲劳损伤，重重叠叠，触目惊心。

能活下来也是他命大。

这一场救治之后罗带着自己的船员走得安静，很快的就把草帽小子遗忘成了记忆里一个微小的侧影，两年的时间仓促而又匆忙，他需要大量的精力去完成自己的复仇大计。至于草帽小子的死活，则显然轮不到他去关心。

他只是确实笃定着路飞活着而已。

庞克哈萨德上他与他结盟，但那纯乎只是顺势而为的举措，他是个医生，不想平白无故的见人丢掉性命，而草帽一伙的到来却又的确能解决他当时最为头痛的人手问题。和路飞结盟是个功利又稳妥的打算，并且就算他确实会利用于他，那也只不过堪堪抵消他这两年生活中所积累的利息。

所以才说，造化弄人。

睡梦中的路飞皱皱鼻子，大抵是梦中感到自己被人腹诽，原本好好的一张笑脸皱缩起来打出个喷嚏，更是把身上的被子都蹬开少许。

罗看不过眼，又实在不想接触路飞，干脆开了Room给人把被子重新移回原位——价值五十亿的手术果实在他手里沦落到这种地步，只怕世界政府知道了都得哭着骂他废物。

屋外的雨还没有停。

路飞的睡眠其实并不安稳，这点罗其实早有察觉，然而这个不安稳并不是说他睡的不沉，而只是说他的小动作实在是多，挠鼻子，打飞蛾，时不时嘟囔两句肉啊菜的，吵闹更甚于屋外的风雨，然而偏就是如此他也还是睡的香甜，直让人怀疑就算真的伸手捏他的鼻子戳他的脸也无法把他吵醒。

可偏就是这么毫无防备的人，打赢了那么多准备万全的敌人。

温腻的烛光软化了草帽小子的轮廓，同样也软化了特拉法尔加坚硬的内心，他的大脑里不知怎的浮现出去往德雷斯罗萨时的画面，那时候他们上了能力者的船只，又被那个恶趣味的海贼控制，彼时还是beta的他假装执行那些命令，和草帽小子对打，和草帽小子相杀，也和草帽小子拥抱，并且亲吻。

现在回忆起来，那真的是很生涩很生涩的一个吻，而路飞尝起来也纯粹是山治烹调的晚饭的味道，罗被那些古怪的命令搅得烦躁，却又因为路飞的举动而不觉得难堪，草帽小子的魔力其实早在那时就已经显出了某种端倪，全盘的信任，全副的努力，和全身心的坦荡与勇气。

在那条船上他们被控制着时打时停，连出路仿佛都看不清，而罗自草帽小子的眼中却只辨出鲜明的痛苦和对胜利的坚信。赤诚明白，光亮透顶。无论如何，宠物果实所能控制的只是他们的骨骼肌健，用于思考的大脑始终安全的游离在控制以外。或许是由于这个原因，在被能力束缚的每分每秒，那些瞬息而变的细微感受始终都在畅通无阻的灌溉他们的内心。被殴打的时候会痛，亲吻的时候又甜，那些乱七八糟又无章法可循的动作里他们被迫贴得比情人更近，两颗血肉捏成的心脏隔着胸腔相互靠近，近的能听见生命跳动的声音。

路飞的道歉真心实意，路飞的挣扎不能作假，路飞的想法，渴望，念头，思维深处一切的一切都从那张学不会遮掩的脸上倾斜而出——一个生来就是aplha的男性，如何会在只是肉体被控制的情况下，对一个beta男性吻的那样青涩，投入，却又真诚专心？！

还有他方才那纯粹到有如实质的怒气。

罗被自己的想法惊到骇然，几乎忍不住想要打原地坐起，而他的男孩就那样一无所觉的躺在他的枕边，全然不知他心头的惊涛骇浪与万丈波澜。

他觉得自己浑身发冷，却更觉得自己胸口滚烫，这一个瞬间里他浑身的刺青仿佛都淡褪回了刚被纹上身体时的模样，鲜红的，肿胀的，因为不曾愈合而有着令人难耐的瘙痒，但他知道这些痛楚很快就会过去，并且将那些过往凝成他躯体上青黑色的一抹，但是路飞不是那样。

颈后的标记烧起来了，合着他的想法一起逐渐滚烫，他允许他对自己做出了那么多的事情，一点点放开手中名为底线的疆绳，却又始终坚持着不肯在真心上让步，却又不得不不断的看到希望的曙光。

对于黑夜里的人来说，那是致命的曙光。

罗伸出手，试探着想要去碰路飞的脸颊，然而手指近到极限之时却又下意识的停住，他的指尖浮在路飞的皮肤表面，只要再近一寸就能碰见他暖到烫人的体温。

就只是再近一寸。

庞然的压力忽然朝着他的心头垮塌下来，其重量绝非人体能够承担，他在黑夜里踽踽独行许久，见惯了冰冷的月色和漆黑的长空，而他不屈不挠，不惧折磨与恐惧的威胁苦苦支撑着走到今天，所以他怎能容忍如今现在此时此刻，让一线希望的曙光摧毁连恐怖和绝望都未能伤害的一切？

怀抱希望，他当然怀抱希望，大海贼时代的每个浪子都该怀抱希望，只是他的那点是被灌溉着从他心脏深处的锈土里生长而出的幼牙，叶片稚嫩而脆弱，自不够顶开他胸前的厚土——在证实自己有权力拥有之前，他禁止自己获取它的力量。

所以他只是让指尖停在路飞的颊侧，只是在草帽小子细碎的鼾声和屋外骤然大作的风雨里用低到近乎是哑的声线问道，“我可以……信任你吗？”

一片寂静。

罗自嘲的笑了一声，只觉得方才的自己傻的可爱，对着熟睡中的路飞问这种没头没脑的话，竟还觉得自己能够收到回答。

他的男孩是那样单纯而简单的人，再任性也还是傻的天真，他从他那里已经分到了足够的爱和力量，因此早不该妄想更多的注视。人类生来就是有极限的导管容器，承受不了太激烈的感情。而他的希望和绝望早都在这男孩儿面前大起大落过许久，其实早就已经超过了阈值，所以最妥帖的办法就是抽身而去，以免真的迎来那个片片龟裂的结局。

他没有听见，真是太好了。

但路飞抱住了他。

难以言说的错愕间罗瞪大了眼，却见路飞仍只是那副安恬的熟睡表情，他的男孩的确没有听见他的问题，他的男孩所做的纯乎是本能而下意识的反应，翻过身，探出手，将犹豫不决的医生整个圈进怀里，在风雨大作的湿冷夜晚缠紧他的身体，真正的将这同眠的夜变成抵足共枕的情。

那真的不是一个宽厚的胸膛，罗想到，但是温度却又暖到灼人。

他渐渐的败给了睡眠的力量。

那个晚上，他在满山的零落间睡了个久违的好觉，没被任何风雨，或人声打搅。


	15. Chapter 15

和之国的夜晚褪得仓促，而慌乱的时局更不肯给他们多过一晚的时间：没来得及说开的话头被纷乱的局势搅作浆糊，雷鸣八卦直接震碎尚未明朗的计划，同伴遭补的消息又紧跟着传来……罗习惯性的井井有条再度输给路飞的漫无目的，他却还能淡定道一句这一切都很顺理成章。

死之外科医生的心绪压抑了太久，此刻却好似突然看见了久违的阳光，尽管在这草帽小子被捕而他自己也身陷囹圄的时候说这些并不妥当，但是正如他坚信自己能够脱困一样坚信路飞的运气。事实上，如果他模仿一点霍金斯的神棍腔调，他还敢赌草帽小子出狱的那刻绝对能拐带三千兵力。

只因路飞就是那样的人。

但这不妨碍他对霍金斯状似严肃的疑问报以长刀。

“手拉手跑到和之国来，怎么样，想法有所改变没……？”他的北海老乡在纯粹的下风里说出这话，提问都在其次，言外之意却直指香波地群岛的酒馆里他免费送给罗的那卦塔罗。伟大航路上一等一的占卜师先生借着酒劲和群星赠予的勇气，少见的舍弃了他一贯神神叨叨的华丽发言，而只是瞪着他那对冷漠呆板的三白眼对罗这个毋庸置疑的beta说道，“你会意外变成omega并最终和一个极不靠谱的alpha稳定结合。”

显然比他现在的说的要不客气的多。

然而当时的罗可没有抽刀砍他。

但是无论如何，火祭的日子，终于还是来了。

草帽一伙要去接他们的船，作为同盟海贼的罗自然少不得将自家的极地号贡献出来。决战的时刻将近，草帽一会几乎个个都按捺不住那种满身满心的急迫样子，而如果光看路飞那幅跃跃欲试的表情，任谁都难以想象他数天前才在凯多手上吃过天大的亏。

罗倚在极地号的船沿看着一群人玩闹，几乎要想不起前不久的夜他和路飞还差点就要闹到不可开交。毕竟海上第五位的皇帝此刻根本就是个执着于扒着他的熊玩闹的小孩，而且姿态还强硬的令人抗拒不得。眼看着贝波的求救眼神已经发射到第三波，罗才最终整理好心情站直身体。

黑发金眼的高个海贼抬手冲路飞的方向招了一招，转身就朝船舱走去，他此刻的心态平和的吓人，甚至有种圣人般不惧前景的笃信。

草帽小子会跟上他的。

“怎么啦？”跟着罗迈进了船长室的路飞困惑的问道，“你前几天的心情好像没这么好。”

“因为想通了很多事。”罗说道，根本不在乎自己的答非所问，反而拉开衣橱往外扯了几套衣服，劈头盖脸的就往路飞手里一丢，“换上试试。”

“啊？”

“让你换上试试，”罗似是有些不耐的解释道，”你准备穿着这一身打凯多？“

”哦哦！“路飞应声，又抬起胳膊在原地转了一圈，他的和服不比罗的簇新齐整，红色的布料旧得泛黄，蓝色的补丁更突兀的扎眼，然而不管怎样的衣服在路飞身上都会被他穿的活泼鲜亮，纵是西装革履也只配草帽凉拖。

“呀啊，这一身还是小玉师傅给我找的呢，说我原来的打扮太奇怪了。”

“本来就很奇怪。”罗毫不留情的吐槽，“拖鞋倒是不违和了，但你原来那身，在这里十打十就是外海人的象征。”

“那样说的话特拉仔不也是嘛！满大街哪有人带毛绒帽子和会说话的熊啊！”

“那也比你换了衣服还一直闯祸的好。”

“嘿——”路飞忽然极突兀的一笑，抓着罗的肩就整个朝他身上扑了过去，彼时的罗和服拖到一半，脖颈和半个肩膀都露在外边，这会儿被路飞猝不及防的熊上来，整个人趔趄几步朝前倒着，差点没一跤跌进衣橱。

“特拉仔变开心了。”

罪魁祸首的男孩树袋熊的似的扒他身后，贪婪又细腻的嗅闻他颈后的气息，黑麦威士忌的辛辣苦涩一如既往，没一会儿就逼他头晕，然而他自己的海盐味道又混着阳光渗在里边，每一次轻嗅的时候都能给他难以言明的欢喜。

真奇怪啊，路飞想着，明明酒都很难喝的。

“……别舔！”罗耐着性子任由路飞扒了一会儿，却终于在对方的舌抵上标记的时候开始了言语的反抗，草帽小子不是会在这种事上胡来的人，所以唯一的可能就是这人又被罗的信息素熏晕了头……罗腹诽着忍下标记处被舔过时带起的情欲，锤了草帽小子的背一把让人保持清醒。

“啊啊啊抱歉！这个衣服太方便了！”路飞说着，忙不迭的松口，却又猫似的在罗的颈后蹭了两下脸颊，动作里的讨好和撒娇对半切开，就连罗都被哄的有些晕头。

“下去了，”他冷着脸说道，“换你的衣服。”

“可是特拉仔还没告诉我嘛。”

“告诉你什么？”

“你之前为什么不开心啊。”

罗被他问哑了。

你为什么不开心，这问题说来如此简单，这问题答起来如此困难，可讨要他答案的那个偏又是这世上最执拗的独特生物，在他想到逃跑之前就已经用橡胶胳膊橡胶腿的把他缠了个死紧。一时间，室内全都是交叠着的缠绵呼吸。

罗方才的衣服脱到一半，现在不上不下的卡在身上，草帽小子的身体有还蹭着他的皮肤腻歪，属于另一个人的气息沿着体表的细胞淌入体内，温吞却又急躁的想要讨一个答案。

“……我以为你早忘了。”

“这个不可能忘的吧！”路飞大声的报怨到，干脆把头伸长了看着罗的眼睛，“你不开心的那么明显，要我怎么才能忘啊。”

那双眼黑的像点漆。

罗叹息着，抬手摁开路飞的额头，草帽小子虽不情愿却也没太别扭，男孩子的体温贴着罗的手掌发烫，仿佛正在用体温同他倾诉那些过往的日月里所凝聚出的事实，一点点一滴滴，叩开他的心门。

“再给我……”于是罗说，“一点点时间。”

他想要草帽小子，成为他的。

罗的话语讲的暧昧，路飞也不知究竟有没有听懂，然而数秒之后男孩还是松开了怀里罗的身体走向那堆衣物，“既然是特拉仔说的，”路飞笑嘻嘻道，“那就没问题啦。”

他说着，这才开始按照罗先前的指示换起了衣服。

一件件，一身身，全都是罗给他留好的款式，大气之余又不失路飞那种短裤配拖鞋的粗旷风格，虽然有个别几件穿起来过长，但那也都是无伤大雅的小事。路飞换着他的衣服，好一会才配出了能让罗点头的一套，而那整个换装的过程里他几乎忘记换掉自己的衣物，而只是近乎贪婪的注视着这男孩海盐味的躯体，注视那些紧绷而又流畅的肌肉曲线，注视那些伤疤背后的每一段经历过往，注视着那些让他成为他的点点滴滴。

他要草帽小子成为他的。

罗沉着的压稳自己的呼吸走上前去，伸手整齐路飞的外套的立领，矮着他整整十七公分的男孩仰着头打量他的脸庞，嘴角依然浮着活泼而鲜亮的笑意。

明明此刻的草帽一伙正在他的甲板齐聚，可偏偏他这个身在局外的人，最终笃定了他们的船长。

“好了。”罗松开手，退后一步打量穿戴完毕的草帽小子，桀骜的黑发下一对溜圆的眼睛，却又终于在那外套的装点下又了那么些大海贼的气势。

“现在，”罗满意的说道，“总算像个能去找one piece的样了。”


	16. Chapter 16

海风在朝他们涌流。

走出船舱的那一刻，无星无月。

罗跟在路飞的身后走上甲板，再一次闻到那些咸腥湿润的味道，和之国的闭塞污染了它绝大多数的水源，唯有海洋始终是狂暴而汹涌的一片。可偏就是这样暴虐神秘的地方诞生了现有的一切生命，一切神话，与一切传说：大海是浪漫的发源地。

以伐竹取木作为开端，零坚船巨炮作为中转，一代又一代的人们抬起手将性命抛给气运，转身便在风浪里成为亡命之徒或英雄人物，妄想着要征服海洋。

但它不是可以被征服的事物。

海风裹着路飞的信息素在浪头里穿行，甚至让人难以分清哪些来自真实的海水，裹挟着盐味的风在此吹干所有长足疑虑，反叫人回想起古老的传言——真正的海贼，会在暴雨袭来的海上举行婚礼。

他大概是真的被海风吹晕了头了。

凯多的人大抵还是猜到了他们的计划，以至于甫一登岸他们就看见了正在港口燃烧的船只，草帽小子当即变了脸色，一边嚎着是谁一边猛扑上去，好在草帽团的其他成员到底比他冷静，冲过去紧急救火之前还没忘记按住路飞。

“你不要过去添乱——”橘色头发的航海士小姐挥舞着手中的短棍，眼疾手快的将冲动上头的路飞一棍子捅往罗的方向，“船修好前就拜托你了，特拉男——”

“唔噗——”

“等——”

局势瞬息万变，连草帽带红心两个海贼团的人都在往万里阳光上扑，然而两个船长却反倒罪大恶极似的被丢在一边，心情焦躁的路飞不受控的发散着他海盐味的信息素，在这风高浪急的夜晚里仿佛有着木天蓼对猫一般的诱惑，而等到那清新的味道充塞口腔的时候，罗才意识到自己干了什么。

“……特拉……仔？”草帽小子瞪圆了眼，在罗松口之后捂着自己的汗腺迷茫的看着他，“你干嘛咬我？”

好嘛，罗懊恼的想到，这注意力倒是全转移过来了。

“你们的船应该是凯多烧的，好在看起来不严重。”

罗生硬的转开话题，不打算解释自己方才的行径，路飞的海盐混在灼人的海风里根本就是信息素的双重炸弹，哪怕只闻一下都能让人迷醉，更何况他其实早已对他倾心。

“啊！我也觉得是他！海贼怎么可以逃避打架！”路飞的注意力被罗迅速带偏，连到嘴都因为不快而有些下撇，“而且这关阳光号什么事啊！”

“所以才要你去揍飞他啊。”

“嗯，我要去揍飞他！”

路飞应的中气十足，身上的海盐味浓的像是洒满了阳光，罗觉得自己受到蛊惑，被咸腥的风和起伏的海晃的内心都温软一片，几乎就要无视眼前正渐渐衰弱下去的硝烟。

他拉凯多下水的计划本该是个驱虎吞狼且无人生还的死局。

他本该断然拒绝这可能横生枝节的人间温情。

“草帽当家，”于是他勾了勾唇，将自己的帽檐拉的更低，却只是说出了一句自己心知肚明会被路飞拒绝的话语，“等打赢了凯多，我们就解散同盟。”

“？！”

“然后，”他望着草帽小子那张骤然扭曲变形的脸，强压下心潮淡定道，“然后，我们正式绑定。”

“……？”

路飞没有在第一时间做出回应。

异样的困惑取代了男孩原本的复杂神情，也使得他在罗逐渐迷惑的眼神里挠着脖子歪了歪头，奇怪的问道，“可是我们不是早就绑定了吗，在佐乌之前的那个岛屿。”

“……”

罗突然朗声大笑了起来。

一次又一次的，他始终以为自己已经足够了解路飞，然而草帽小子却总能跳出常识的桎梏给他新的天地，这男孩并不了解他的痛苦挣扎，但这男孩眼中也同样有着他不了解的诚挚热情。在这场拉锯般的爱恋里他们始终注视着不同的土地，可那并不影响他们用最纯粹的爱意搭建桥梁。

我们不是早就绑定了吗？

他笑的太大声，甚至有点疯狂，最后更是不得不捂着肚子稍稍弯腰，些许难以控制的水渍偷偷渗出眼角，让他根本没办法回答路飞急迫的你没事吧你还好吧你不会不小心吃了smile吧等一系列的问题。

“我没事，”最终他直起腰来，伸手搭上路飞的肩膀，他年轻的男孩鼓着腮帮打量他，眼神很有些不信任的意思，但是罗此刻已经并不在乎这些，所以他只是道，“谢谢你，就只是谢谢你，草帽当家。”

路飞对他眨了眨眼睛。

无色的风在他们身边卷起，就好像他们也在这波澜的海面上交换了婚礼的誓约，从此命运的红线绕上他们的小指，即使生死也不能将他们分离。

路飞重新露出了他标志性的笑脸。

“那，是同盟一直保留的意思？”

“嗯，”罗点点头，张口想要再说点什么，却见远处一把榔头朝着他们的方向直丢过来，而在他拽着路飞旋身躲过这硕大的暗器之后便只听草帽一伙的几位一边修船一边发出愤怒的吼叫，“赶紧过来帮忙修船！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊抱歉！”路飞一个激灵挣出罗的怀抱，甩着手就开始往万里阳光的船沿上挂，挂的同时倒也不忘在将头扭过一百八十度之后冲着罗大喊，“等打赢凯多我们再说！”

“……笨蛋。”罗笑着，转手把鬼哭扛上肩膀，他们的旅程刚刚开始，他们的未来远未结束。广袤的海洋正要掀起能翻覆天地的波涛，而他们投身其中，不论是四皇还是世界政府，都不能拦下他们的脚步。

那就向着one piece前进吧——

因为他会注视着他，永远永远，直到风云倾覆，大陆崩毁，四海归一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Whipping Boy》的正文故事到此完结，额外还有两个实体本限定的番外，有兴趣的姑娘可以用长评和我换取txt～  
> 这个故事的创作体验于我而言相当珍贵，或许是因为同盟的关系独一无二，也或许是因为麦麦是天下最好也最特别的小男孩。  
> 彼得潘与他的同盟，向日葵与昙花，还有星辰般永恒太阳般灿烂的，爱情。  
> 全文41k+，感谢读到这里的你❤️


End file.
